Sonic Team Verdad o Reto!
by Maria Violet
Summary: El canal de TV. Mobius w. Channel (MwC) estrena un nuevo programa, Sonic Team verdad o reto! único programa en el cual podrás mandar desde casa tus retos y verdades y los personajes de la semana estarán obligados a cumplirlos, bajo las amenazas de sus 2 presentadoras. si se niegan a cumplir, pues recibirán cierto castigo. REGALO A MIS AMIGAS DE FANFICTION! ;D porfis pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic, no me pertenece lo hace a Segaaaa**.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un escenario completamente oscuro, se empiezan a escuchar unos pasos sutiles, todo el sitio estaba en silencio y de repente los pasos dejaron de sonar... segundos luego un reflector se encendió iluminando un pequeño espacio en el centro del escenario, pero en este no había nadie

?: mas a la derecha! - grito una voz femenina algo molesta, el reflector se movió un poco hacia la derecha y aun no se veía a nadie – mi derecha! esa es mi izquierda imbécil! - grito aun mas fuerte la luz se movió de nuevo y por fin se pudo observar en el escenario una eriza de pelaje castaño claro que en su oreja derecha llevaba un micrófono inalámbrico, con ojos marrón chocolate y piel pálida con las púas largas asta cinco centímetros arriba da la cadera, tenia mechas en sus púas castañas con un marro mas oscuro pero estas eran sutiles y no se notaban mucho, bestia un pantalón ajustado color morado muy muy oscuro, cambien una camisa de tirantes finos ajustada de color negro sobre esta, una camiseta holgada de un solo hombro de color azul oscuro en la parte de sus hombros y a medida va bajando se va destiñendo el color asta llegar a uno claro, junto con botas asta los tobillos marrones y un adorno color lila fuerte en su cabello, también llevaba guantes blancos y brazaletes color verses fosforescente.

?: ejemm.. sean bienvenidos... - levanta ambas manos – al Canal Mobius w. Chanel en donde se dará la primera edición de... Sonic Team.. Verdad o Reto! - anuncio entusiasmada la eriza iluminando todo dejando ver un estudio de televisión mientras, con todos los elementos necesarios, cámaras, micrófonos pantallas y todo el personal operativo y también seis sillas o mas bien sofás individuales de cuero que se encontraban vacías e el escenario – este es el único programa en toda la TV donde ustedes pondrán mandar desde casa sus Retos y Verdades los cuales los integrantes del famoso Team Sonic el cual a salvado al planeta muchísimas veces, aquí su servidora y presentadora. Maria Violet the Hedgehog! - se presento la eriza feliz mente con una sonrisa

?: ejem no olvidas algo? - le reprocho una voz femenina tras una de las cortinas del estudio.

Maria: he? Ahh! si, jejeje y les presento a mi compañera y asistente Miranda Bety the Bat! - anuncio la eriza mientras entraba en escena una murciélago de pelaje marrón ojos avellana y piel pálida, su cabello era un tanto voluminoso algo así como un afro, solo que esta caía asta sus hombros, la punta se sus cabellos era de un color verde, bestia un short a medio muslo color amarillo, con una camiseta de manga larga y cuello de tortuga holgada color rosa y en la parte baja y en sus mangas se destiña aste llegar a morado, en sus pies unas botas a media pantorrilla marrones claro y por ultimo guantes blancos y brazaletes dorados.

Miranda: hola a todos! estamos equipara para presentar los retos que ustedes ingeniaran para nuestros participantes de la semana que serán... Sonic! Amy! Shadow! Rouge! Knuckles! y Tails! - anuncio la murciélago entusiasmada junto a su amiga Maria.

Maria: y aquí están! - presento dejando ver a un montón de guardias de G.U.N entrar y dejar a los recién nombrados en los sofás e inconscientes.

Miranda: que les parece si los despertamos? - pregunto divertida viendo a Maria, la cual sonrío y chasqueo los dedos, segundos después un balde de agua fría les callos a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Team Sonic, los cuales sin lugar a duda se despertaron.

Los 5: AHHHH! - gritaron a la vez sintiendo que la sangre se les congelaba, una vez orientados vieron a todos lados confundidos y preguntando su paradero.

Amy: DONDE ESTAMOS!? - pregunto alterada

Sonic: y quien demonios son ustedes!? - pregunto molesto

Maria: les are el cuanto corto. Ella se llama Miranda y yo Maria, somos presentadoras de un programa en el que participan – les dijo simplemente y con una sonrisa

Los 5: QUE!? - preguntaron alarmados ante la respuesta de amas chicas

Miranda: como lo oyen.. ahh! Y no se pueden ir asta que no acabe el capitulo – les informo sonriendo

Shadow: que? Disculpa pero a mi nadie me dice que hacer, y mucho menos me obliga a quedarme aquí.. con permiso – dijo el erizo de betas rojas levantando se del sofá y yendo ala salida

Maria: si asi lo quieres – susurro sacando un pequeño control con un único botón y presionando este, al instante Shadow comenzó a sentir una descarga eléctrica que lo noqueo y los soldados de G.U.N lo depositaron de nuevo en su sofá.

Knuckles: que fue eso? -Pregunto impresionado al ver a Shadow noqueado

Miranda: ñaa un simple electro-shok que les daremos si no nos hacen caso o como castig si no quieren cumplir los retos o no dicen la verdad ante la pregunta – les informo la murciélago confiada y con media sonrisa

Tails: eso no es peligroso? - pregunto el zorito de dos colas

Maria: no con ustedes.. sus cuerpos resisten mas de lo normal debido a las constantes palizas que reciben en las batallas – dijo riendo

Miranda: pues aquí están damas y caballeros! Por favor manden los retos y verdades que les plasca, que ellos los cumplirán – anuncio feliz.

Sonic: seguras? – pregunto de brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja, estaba seguro de que no podrían obligarlo a nada.

Las 2 : si, bastante – contestaron al unisono con voz confiada

Amy: dejen nos ir! - suplico la eriza rosa

Maria: luego, bueno por ahora adiós, los personajes aquí presentes so los que cumplirán el reto del primer capitulo oficial así que manden sus cartas o de lo contrario este programa sera cancelado, y nadie aquí quiere eso – aviso ella fingiendo estar triste al final

Knuckles: nosotros si – les dijo e mal humor, tal comentario hizo enojar a Maria quien saco nuevamente el control y lo presiono electrocutando a Knuckles

Maria: eso fue por bocón y por hacerme enojar, me avisan si quieres una descarga – les dijo burlonamente a todos los participantes los cuales tragaron grueso y una gota aparecio en sus cabezas

Miranda: jajaja bueno, ahora si nos despedimos.. Bye!

Maria: Bye! - mira a los chicos – uestedes, despidanse - dijo enojada

Los 5: Bye.. - dijeron si muchas ganas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ta-channn, jejeje bueno aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic, espero le guste :D como abran notado este... por así decirlo "programa" necesita de Review para poder seguir y que tenga sentido, así que por única vez. Le pido a los lectores fantasmas, que si enserio les gusta esta idea ayuden a continuarla.. solo pido eso por ahora.. otra cosa, Miranda Bety the Bat.. esta basada en una amiga de mi colegio que también ama a Sonic y me dejo ponerla en una de mis loqueras XD jajaja**

**bien debo confesarles que esta idea me gusta mucho, pero estoy algo nerviosa ya que tengo pendientes 3 fic a la ves, que son este (si es que continua) la continuacion de mi historia Un pequeño gran problema y un Crossover entre Sonic e Inazuma Eleven que hago con mi amiga Sonatika, asi que le pido que tengan algo de paciencia con las actualizaciones ya que no soy muy rápida.. quizás suba un cap de cada una de las historias a lo largo de una semana o de dos, bueno eso es todo asta ahora.. porfissss dejenme un review ;3**

_Att: Maria Violet The Hedgehog. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic no me pertenece, lo hace a Segaaa**

**hmm advertencias... hee posibles malas palabra ewe jejeje y pondre las "cartas" en el orden en el que me llegaron ;D**

**ahh! Y en el cap pasado olvide decir, este fic es un regalo para mis queridisimas amigas ;D**

**Sony (**_Sonatika_**) Shizu (**_Shizu Joky_**) Darky (**_Dark Rose Mouth_**)** **Jue (**_Judith Rose Drak_**) Ingrid (**_Ingrid la Eriza_**) y sobre todo a Ely _(_**_Ely the Hedgahog_**_) _que fue la que me termino de animar para subir esta historia. Espero le guste chicas :D y gracias a todos los que me dejaron las verdades retos, lo aprecio mucho ;u;**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las luces del escenario estaban apagadas y si caminabas por hay solo podas ver a 2 centímetros de tu nariz, tras una de las cortinas del estudio se encontraban 6 zomoforos tratando de abrir un puerta blindada sin éxito.

Rouge: apresurense! - susurro un tanto apurada ordenando a sus amigos quienes tiraban de la puerta.

Knuckles: lo lograríamos si ayudaras, ladrona – susurro molesto tirando de la puerta.

Rouge: estas loco? M rompería una uña – le respondió cínicamente.

Knuckles: eso es mas importante que salir!? - le grito soltando la puerta y mirándola molesto.

Rouge: hmmp – ignoro la murciélago, Sonic, Tails y Shadow estaban exasperado por su amigos que seguían discutiendo y al final Amy exploto.

Amy: YA CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Y AYUDEN A SALIR DE AQUI! - grito fuertemente la eriza sacando su martillo y dándole un golpe a la puerta blindada, pero esta no le hizo ni un rasguño, en cambio, el martillo quedo temblando al igual que Amy que termino cayendo al suelo.

Sonic: creo que no sirvió.. wao esta cosa debe resistir mucho – dijo observando la puerta.

Tails: estas bien? - pregunto ayudando a levantar a Amy.

Amy: si, gracias – dijo ya de pie.

?: sera mejor que mi primita no los encuentre tratando de huir – se escucho una voz masculina tras de ellos, a lo que todos voltearon y observaron a un erizo gris oscuro, con los ojos color ámbar y un toque de marrón, bestia un chaleco color azul marino junto con zapatillas de correr blancas un una franja azul y guantes blancos con un brazalete en la mano derecha de color azul eléctrico.

Maria: muy tarde – hablo la chica llamando la atención de todos esta tenia una expresión de fastidio en su cara, y mirando a los concursantes – con que tratando de huir, les daría un electro-shok a cada uno pero hoy vine sin ganas – dijo alzándolo los hombros y sin interés cosa que alivio a los chicos.

Tails: disculpa, pero y ese quien es? - pregunto refiriéndose al erizo gris.

Maria: pronto se los diré, ahora alejense de la puerta y vayan a sus puestos que ya vamos a salir al aire – ordeno esta y todos de mala gana fueron para no ser electrocutados.

?: eres mala – dijo riendo y alejándose tras las cortinas del estudio.

Maria: mira quien habla – dijo rodando los ojos, estaba a punto de ir al escenario pero recordó algo- MIRANDA! - grito llamo a su amiga murciélago quien llego volando.

Miranda: si dime? - pregunto sonriendo.

Maria: hora de trabajar.

Miranda: Okk~ - dijo con algo de flojera y ambas salieron a escena.

Director: en 5... 4...3 ...2 ...1 .. ACCION! - grito este, y encendieron las cámaras listos para transmitir.

Maria y Miranda: sean bienvenidos al canal .MwC donde se estrenara el programa... Sonic Team.. Verdad o Reto! - exclamaron abas chicas levantando sus manos mostrando a los concursantes.

Miranda: les presentamos a los participantes de esta semana, Amy Rose – exclamo y esta dio un saludo algo tímido a las cámaras – Sonic The Hedgehog – exclamo y este mostró el pulgar y guiño su ojo – Miles, alias Tails Power – presento y este solo dio una sonrisa - Knuckles The Echidna – presento y este solo gruño – Rouge The Bat - presento y esta guiño un ojo y mando un beso a las cámaras – y por ultimo Shadow The Hedgehog! - exclamo por ultimo y el erizo ni se inmuto solo continuo con los brazos cruzados.

Maria: y aquí sus amadas presentadoras Miranda Bety The Bat y Maria Viloet The Hedgehog - anuncio entusiasmada – bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que vieron al anuncio de este programa y nos mandaron sus cartas, se aprecian mucho – agradeció la eriza – bueno, que tal si comenzamos? Tayson! traenos las cartas!

Tayson: voy, voy – dijo molesto entrando en escena y entregándole las cartas a Miranda

Maria: ahh! si les presento a mi primito Tayson the Hedgehog.. el sera nuestro asistente, por que alguien - miro acusadoramente a Miranda la cual río nerviosa y una gota apareció en su cabeza – no quiso hacer ese trabajo.

Tay: hola gente.. pueden llamarme Tay si lo desean – dijo mirando las cámaras y sonriendo – ustedes también – dijo a los chicos de Team Sonic

Amy: un gusto – dijo feliz

Tay: igualmente – guiñándole un ojo, Amy se sonrojo levemente y Sonic gruño por lo bajo demostrando molestia.

Rouge: huuuu Pikie, tienes nuevo pretendiente – dijo pícaramente, ante tal comentario a Sonic la salio una benita roja y a Tails y Knuckles le dio un repentino ataque de risa, y Shadow, ni se inmutaba.

Maria. Bueno, ya, tu largo que tienes trabajo que hacer – ordeno y empujo a su primo fuera del set – Miranda, ten el honor de leer la primera carta.

Miranda: oki, es de _Sonatika_ y dice:

_**jajajajaja Me gusto Maria :D , pues esta es el reto :Sonic besa a Amy :3  
uuu que malota soy XD! hasta el proximo Onee-Chan y tranquila con el crossover que el capitulo lo toy haciendo ;D.**_

Sonic y Amy: Q-Que!? - exclamaron, una súper sonrojeada pero sonriendo y el otro nervioso

Sonic: no lo are! - grito molesto

Maria: vamos solo es un besito, aparte ya tienes 15 no estas grandesito ya? - dijo divertida, este la ignoro – eso o el electro-shok – advirtió molesta

Sonic: es muy fuerte? - le pregunto a Knuckles y este asintió asustado, haciendo que media sonrisa se le dibujara a Maria

Amy: Gracias Sonatika! - grito emocionada y lista para ser besada

Sonic: hee yo.. - vacilaba erizo, vio a Amy por un minuto, se veis cada ves mas entusiasmada y tenia encima la mirada de todos, incluso de Shadow.. pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió una idea, se levanto súper rápido y tomo a Amy del brazo corriendo y llevándola tras una cortina del set, segundos luego volvió súper rápido y se sentó todo sonrojado.

Sonic: l-listo – tartamudeo, un minuto después Amy volvió al set, toda roja y con cara de idiota a sentarse suspiro.

Maria y Miranda: PERO QUE MIER... - no terminaron de decir, solo por contenerse

Sonic: yo ya cumpli – dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Maria: grrr me vengare, Miranda! la siguiente carta antes de que le arranque la cabeza a alguien - gruño la eriza, a lo que Sonic trago grueso

Miranda: e-esta bien – dio asustada al igual que todos – es de _Joey Russe _y dice:

_**jajajajaja me encanta XDDDD  
Pobres del Sonic Team, van divertido ver que les pasara, asi que yo quiero participar _  
Verdades  
Sonic: Que opinas de Crash Bandicoot y Megaman  
Knunckles: Como rayos te diviertes en tu isla?  
Retos  
Shadow: Te reto a cantar y bailar dragostea din tei (la canción del numa numa XDD)  
Rouge: Que le regale una esmeralda a Knunckles y que sea la mas cara de la colección de Rouge  
Por cierto cuando van a aparecer Cream, Blaze y Silver que tengo un reto para todos juntos muajajajajajajaja cof cof XDDD  
Saludos _**_

Maria: este chico me agrada jajaja – río como loca – muchas gracias por vernos, y pronto aparecerán ellos lo prometo – dijo feliz

Miranda: bueno Sonic ya oiste, que piensas de Crash y Megaman – pregunto

Sonic: pues.. Crash.. hmm es súper divertido jaja me hace reír mucho pero es un gran competidor y no es bueno bajar la guardia si peleas con el.. y de Megaman pues no se mucho de el, pero se nota que es muy animado y decidido en ciertas palabras me agrada – dijo sonriendo al final

Maria: pues dado que es una pregunta en la que no tiene motivos para mentiras no usaremos el detector de mentiras - dijo sin interés

Tails: tienen uno? - pregunto interesado – de donde lo sacaron? - formulo rápidamente

Miranda: eso no te incumbe, Knuckles, como te diviertes en tu isla? - prosiguió Miranda con las preguntas.

Knuckles: pues no siempre que estoy solo solo trato de relajarme de ese montón de idiotas así que es un alivio estar solo, y pues de vez en cuando Amy o Tails pasan por hay de visita y me hacen compañía – dijo el Echidna

Maria: Tay! es cierto!? - grito preguntando

Tay: Verdad! - grito de regreso

Maria: hora de los retos Muajajajaja – río malévolamente – Shadow, tienes que cantar y bailar la canción _**dragostea din tei **_de Numa Numa leyó la carta - segundos después se podía ver a Ambas presentadoras, Sonic y Knuckles en el piso riendo como desquiciados por imaginarse a Shadow cantando esa canción, todo esto ante la miada furiosa de Shadow

Shadow: primero muerto! -grito furioso

Miranda: jajaja eso o la descarga jajaja – propuso la murciélago recuperándose del ataque de risa

Shadow: dame el estúpido -cruzado de brazos, Miranda estuvo a punto de presionarlo pero Maria la detuvo.

Maria: quien dijo que tu castigo seria el electro-shok? - pregunto confundiendo a todos incluyendo a Miranda – Tkss, las descargas son solo para cuando no dicen la verdad o me hacen enojar.. pero si no cumplen los retos, tendrán que girar un ruleta especial con castigos – en su rostro se formo un sonrisa malvada

Sonic. Se supones que eres mi fan, por que no torturas – dijo llorando cómicamente

Maria: se supone que debo ser la mala por que perdí en un estúpido juego con Miranda y ella se quedo con el puesto de la buena – dijo en tono infantil e inflando las mejillas

Miranda: solo as que Shadow gire la ruleta – dijo de brazos cruzados

Maria: okis – chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de soldados de G.U.N sacaron la ruleta de detrás del escenario.

Miranda:bien, una cosa que deben saber es que cada vez que vega un concursante nuevo podrá elegir un reto y lo pondremos en la ruleta, como es el primer cap los retos de esta son mios y de Maria pero a partir del siguiente se verán los de los concursantes (miembros del Sonic Team) – explico las reglas detalladamente.

Maria: poss Shadow adelante – le dijo, este solo le dedico una mirada de odio – no me mires así, si supieras lo mucho que me encantas, pero no puedo hacer nada son las reglas – le dijo, este la ignoro y fue a girar la estúpida ruleta resando para que no fuera nada ridículo, esta giro giro asta que se detuvo en un espacio que decía: _si eres un chico, actúa como Amy por un cap y si eres chica, actúa como Tails por un cap._

Shadow: tengo que actuar como Rose? - dijo molesto

Miranda: ya no hay mas opciones lo haces si o si – advirtió con las manos en las caderas, el erizo solo resoplo molesto y fue a su asiento.

Maria: siguiente reto, Rouge le debe dar a Knuckles la joya mas costosa de su colección – les dijo, Rouge al escuchar el reto casi se desmalla

Rouge: JAMAS! - grito molesta pero analizo la pregunta por un segundo – pues, mis joyas están en casa así que me deben dejar salir – les dijo la murciélago segura de su engaño

Maria: Nop, mande a mi primito a buscarlas desde que se leyó la carta – dijo riendo la eriza – Tay!

Tay: ya voy! - dijo molesto y entro en escena algo quemado y con un maletín negro en sus manos – quien carajo pone rayos láser en su cuarto por una joya? - pregunto a Rouge y esta solo río ante la molestia del erizo – ten – dijo de mala gana entregando el maletín a Rouge.

Rouge: pe- pe- peroo – tartamudeo ella sintiendo lastima por su hermosa joya

Miranda: sin peros – esta abrió lentamente el maletín y saco un diamante enorme.

Rouge: ten antes de que me arrepienta – le extendió el diamante a Knuckles y este lo tomo – mi vida ya no tiene sentido – dijo llorando

Shadow: calmate Rouge ya veras que todo va a estar bien - dijo Shadow sorprendentemente con tono amable confundiendo a todos, pero luego recordaron que tenia que actuar como Amy

Knuckles: ten, te la devuelvo.. no necesito esta cos.. - no puedo terminar ya que Rouge salto sobre el, le quito el diamante y lo beso en la mejilla

Rouge: gracias Knuky! - grito emocionada viendo su joya y guardándola mientras que Knuckles estaba mas rojo de lo normal

Shadow: vez, te lo dije – dijo de nuevo amablemente solo que con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era forzada **(XD)**

Maria: jajaja bueno.. la siguente carta es de _DARRamires _y dice:

_**Jajajaja muy bueno n,n me gusta mucho la idea y bajo el contexto que la trabajas n,n  
Verdad:  
Sonic: por que aun no aprendes anadar despues de tantos años? , en sonic raiders por que simplemente no te bajaste de la tabla y corriste a la velosidad del sonido y les ganaste a todos?  
Tails:aun conservas la semilla de cosmo? Como consigues dinero para tus inventos?**_

Miranda: eso también quiero saber, por que no aprendes a nadar? - le pregunto al erizo

Sonic: puess.

Tails: No puede aprender por que jamas se acerca al agua – respondió por su amigo

Amy: eso tiene sentido – apoyo la eriza

Maria: bien.. hmm en Sonic Riders por que no solo te bajaste de la tabla y corriste? Pudiste haber ganado – pregunto la ella

Sonic: es que Sega quería que el juego fuera exclusivamente de carreras con las tablas, si me llagaba a bajar amenazaron con demandarme y remplazarme con Shadow – respondió fastidiado ante ese recuerdo

Miranda: valla mal agradecidos, tu eres el que actúa en esos juegos y le haces ganar dinero.

Maria: siempre e dicho... que Sega se a fumado a Silver en algunas ocasiones – menciono a lo que ella y Miranda rieron, pero confundieron a los presentes – jaja luego les explicamos.

Miranda: siguiente pregunta, Tails conservas la semilla que te dio Cosmo?.

Tails: he pues.. si, la guardo como un tesoro – confeso algo sorrojado

Todas las Chicas: awwww!

Miranda: por que los idiotas de nuestro salón no son así de tiernos!? - pregunto al cielo

Maria: crueldades de la vida, bueno la siguiente pregunta es, de donde sacas dinero para tus inventos?

Tails: pues por aver salvado al planeta en mas de una ocasión, a todos los del equipo se les da una suma de dinero cada mes.. asi que yo lo utilizo para mis inventos – dijo sonriendo

Miranda: Tay! - grito

Tay: por que mentiría en esa pregunta?... es verdad! - grito de vuelta

Maria: pues, por que quisas es acesino a sueldo o ladran de bancos jajajajaja bueno, la siguiente carta es de _TwinklePaint-Ynes- Avelyn 15 _y dice:

_**Pues me gusta como va el fic**_

_**Para sonic: eres pervertido? X3  
Para Knuckles: cuando le confesaras tu amor a rouge?  
Para Amy: por que estas obsesiónada con sonic? -  
Para Shadow: porque eres tan sexy? *3*  
Para Tails: quieres a Cream?**_

Miranda: queremos que "eso" sea una sorpresa así que esperamos entiendas por que recortamos esa parte de tu carta – dijo amablemente y sonriente

Maria: pues.. Sonic ya oíste.. eres pervertido? - pregunto pícaramente

Sonic: por supuesto que no! - dijo indignado

Miranda y Maria: Tay!

Tay: ... MENTIRA! - eso basto para que Maria sacara el control y lo electrocutara.

Sonic: Ahhg – se quejo y vio que la eriza estaba lista para darle otra descarga si no decía la verdad – esta bien, esta bien, quizás un poco – dijo con un leve sonrojo

Miranda: que es lo mas pervertido que as echo? - Pregunto curiosa

Sonic: eso no lo decía en la carta – dijo cruzado de brazos a o que la murciélago inflo las mejillas en es señal de molestia.

Maria: jajaja bueno, Knuckles cuando demonios te le confesaras a Rouge?

Rouge: si Knuky, cuando? - le pregunto pícaramente

Knucles: A-A MI TU NO ME GUSTAS, LADRONA! - grito alterado y mas rojo de lo normal

Maria: Tay! - grito para confirmar si es verdad

Tay: solo por que Knuckles es el que mas me cae bien de todo el Team Sonic no te lo voy a decir, primita – dijo con media sonrisa

Maria: ahhh no, no me vengas con esa, así que desembucha o te hago hablar – amenazo esta acercándose a su primo

Tay: ah si? Como – pregunto confiado, Maria frunció el ceño y presiono el botón de los electro-shok propinandole un descarga al erizo gris, se acerco al detector de mentiras y grito el resultado.

Maria: MENTIRA! - aviso y presiono el botón dándole una descarga a knuckles

Miranda: tanto cuesta decir la verdad?.

Amy: tal vez si para los chicos – dijo simplemente ella haciendo que sus amigos la vieran acusadoramente – jejejeje – río nerviosa con una gota en su cabeza

Maria: pues responde a esto, por que estas obsesionada con Sonic? - pregunto

Amy: que no estoy obsesionada! es solo que lo amo – confeso esta levemente sonrojada – y lo amo porque a los 8 años me salvo del demente de Eggman y de Metal Sonic, aparte es amable, guapo, servicial, tierno, divertido, carismático – con cada cumplido Sonic se sonrojaba mas y mas – dulce, amigable, bondadoso...

Shadow: cortalo hay, que conociéndote no terminas – dijo fríamente, poco después fue electrocutado por Miranda

Miranda: tienes que actuar como Amy! - le exclamo molesta

Maria: prosigo, Shadow esto es para ti, dice que por que eres tann sexy?

Shadow: supongo que por ser la forma de vida perfecta – dijo simplemente y con una diminuta

Sonic: cofcofCreidocofcof – con eso basto para ganarse la mirada furiosa de Shadow

Maria: jajaja bueno, Tails te preguntan si quieres a Cream – pregunto algo ansiosa

Tails: por supuesto que la quiero.. es mi mejor amiga – recibió una mirada molesta de Sonic - *suspira* mi mejor amiga mujer – completo la oración

Rouge: cariño, me imagino que se refiere a si la quieres como novia, esposa y/o amante – lo ultima lo dijo pícaramente haciendo que este se sonrojara

Tails: Nooo! solo es mi amiga – dijo este

Tay: de ante mano por que se que me lo preguntaras, te digo que es verdad – dijo Tay

Maria: una lastima me encanta el Taiream – dijo decepcionada – pues la siguiente carta es de... yeyyy! es de _Ely the Hedgehog _y dice:

_**JAJAJAJA! me mato tanto de risa este prologo jaja xD pobres de los chicos, pero lo harán porque yo si quiero continuación!  
Hummm...jejejee ya see (mirada maliciosa) ...  
Shadow: RETO! Te reto a que le des un pequeño beso, aunque sea roce en los labios a Amy! (Soy fan sonamy, solo que tambien de este...y quiero ver la reaccion de sonikku!)  
Sonic: VERDAD! Que te parecio el beso reciente? -w-**_

_**Jujujuju soy tan mala! MUAJAJAJA cof cof JAJAJAJAJA! (!?**_

_**no dudes en que no habran reviews linda, aqui estamos tus amadas soqueteras! Y mi review jamas hara falta :'D!**_

_**Knuckles: RETO! te reto a que le des un fuerte y duradero abrazote a Rouge!  
Tails: dale un abrazote a shadow! (Se tiene que dejar y devolverselo) y luego.. mi querido Shady.. debes abrazar a Sawnic jajaja, no en plan de Yaoi, solo les quiero ver la expresiones XD  
**_

_**MUAJAJAJAJA JAAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! HABSKSKABSNSNANSMSM**_

_**Amo esta idea! :DDDDD**_

Maria: awww! como las amo a todas ustedes – llorando cómicamente

Miranda: ñaaa! y que hay de mi! - dijo triste

Maria: ñoo son solo mias! ... jaja bueno, Shadow dale un beso a Amy... yeyyy! Shadamy! mi segunda pareja favorita – dijo emocionada

Sonic: que! ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! - exclamo muy molesto mientras Amy se sonrojaba por imaginarse un beso con Shadow **(ñaa Suertuda D:)**

Shadow: siendo sincero prefiero besar a Rose que los estúpidos retos de castigo así que – saco su Chaos Emerald – Chaos Control – dijo y desapareció y reapareció justo enfrente a Amy robándole un beso en los labios, que duro solo un segundo y luego se separo de ella par ir a su asiento, dejando a Amy

Maria: arriba el Shadamy! - exclamo emocionada – bueno Sonic que te pareció ese besito?

Sonic: me pareció que quiero matar a Shadow – mascullo furioso

Knuckles: y eso por que si siempre le hulles a Amy – pregunto

Amy: muy cierto! - exclamo saliendo del transe en el que la dejo el beso de Shadow, Sonic ignoro por completo la pregunta y se cruzo de brazos

Miranda: *suspira* por que no solo dices que te gusta y ya – dijo con cansancio – bueno, continuamos, Knuckles dale un abrazote a Rouge, y que sea duradero – dijo ella, el Echidna se acerco y abrazo a Rouge por un minuto y luego de separo de ella, ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

Maria: bien, Tails debes hacer lo mismo pero con Shadow y el debe aceptarlo y devolverlo – río la eriza, el zorito trago grueso al ver la cara de "te me acercas y no la cuentas" de Shadow

Tails: shok-electrico por favor – dijo asustado

Miranda: seguro? - pregunto preocupada

Tails: sip!

Maria: pues, te tocaría girar la ruleta por que es un reto...pero – paro un segundo al ver la cara de angelito de Tails – aww! Eres adorable así que, tranquilo bajare el voltaje de la descarga – dijo ajustando el voltaje y presionando el boton electrocutando a Tails pero sin lastimarlo.

Todos: eso no es justo! - dijeron molestos ante el favoritismo.

Maria: shht a callar, que yo soy la que mando en el control de electro-shok! - dijo molesta – aparte Rouge y Amy no las e electrocutado así que no se quejen.

Miranda: Shady, tienes que abrazar a Sawnic... digo Sonic jejeje – rio la murciélago

Los 2: preferimos la ruleta – dijeron al unisono

Maria: aaahh no! ya le falle a mi amiga con el abrazo de Tails asi que este lo hacen o lo hacen – dijo sadicamente asustando a todos.

Sonic: O-OK

Shadow: cobarde – susurro, luego se levanto y camino hacia Sonic para abrazarlo, ambos pusieron muecas de desgraso y se separaron unos segundos después

Miranda: no fue tan difícil – dijo sencillamente

Shadow: tu no tendrás que ducharte al salir que aquí – dijo asqueado.

Miranda: que actúes como Amy no joda! - dijo electrocutándolo

Maria: admitanlo, ella es mas psicópata que yo aveces, - dijo y recibe una mirada asesina de su amiga – jejeje mejor lee la siguiente carta - dice nerviosa

Miranda: bien – se aclara la garganta – es de _Ingrid la Eriza _y dice:

_**Me gusta y veo que es una buena idea,aber un reto que ba a complaser a sonic, que se coma 1millon de chilidogs en 1minuto,para knukcles que califique del uno al 10 a todo el sonic team,no vale decir 0,a amy...que diga su vergüenza mas grande y que shadow sea carismático y divertido por todo el programa, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero el próximo cap.!**_

Maria: que bueno que te guste! - exclama feliz

Miranda: bueno, Tay! trae un millón de Chili-dogs – al escuchar esto a Sonic se le hizo agua la boca y se le iluminaron los ojos

Tay: WTF! de donde quieres que los saque!? - pregunto ante la ilógica petición

Maria: ese es tu problema y rapidito por favor – dijo chasqueando los dedos para apurarlo

Tay: no me pagan lo suficiente para esto – se quejo en voz baja

Maria: que dijiste!

Tay: nada! - salio del estudio y 15 minutos después llago con un camión abarrotado de Chili-dogs y antes de que nadie dijera nada Sonic corrió y se encerró en este.. un par de minutos después salio con la mano en el estomago y con la cara llena de salsa, mostaza y de mas condimentos .

Amy: como estuvo? - pregunto sonriendo

Sonic: era el mismísimo cielo! - exclamo animado

Miranda: lo ven, no somos malas.

Maria: ok, este cap ya esta largo así que, Knuckles califica a los miembros del Team Sonic del 1 al 10 pero rápido – le dijo apurándolo

Knuckles: Sonic un 8, Shadow un 9, Amy un 7, Cream un 5, Tails un 8 , Blaze un 9, Silver un 7 , ...

Maria: Rouge? - dijo pícaramente

Amy, Sonic y Miranda: un 10! jajaja – rieron todos

Knuckles: grrrr, la ladrona! Un 3!

Tails: aja si claro..- dijo sarcástico

Maria: jajaja bueno, Amy di la mayor vergüenza que tengas – dijo la eriza riendo ante la pregunta

Amy: bueno.. hmm – dijo pensando mientras se sonrojaba – pues.. una vez, esta de compras en Station Square y la brisa soplo fuerte levantándome la falda del vestido y un montón de chicos se me quedaron viendo – dijo cubriendo su cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza

Miranda: Tay! - grito... ustedes ya saben para que.

Tay: verdad!

Knuckles: apuesto que fue Sonic quien paso corriendo y también te vio jaja – río el

Maria: jajajajajaja cierto! jajaja – reia histericamente la eriza mientras Sonic los miraba molesto a ambos.

Miranda: lo siguiente! Shadow debe actuar divertido y carismático por el resto del cap – leyó la carta

Shadow: ya no actuó como Rose? Pregunto fastidiado

Maria: para que si de todos modos no lo hiciste, te daría un electro-shok pero siento que ya lo hice muchas veces - reflexiono ante su conducta – me disculpo por eso.

Miranda: bueno la siguiente y ultima carta es de _Shizu Joky _y dice:

_**Ok...soy una ladrona de interner pero era necesario comentar esto D:  
Verdades  
Meeee ENCANTA! LOL esos choques electricos JAJAJAJAJAJA XD.**_

_**Tails... ¿que se siente que antes te hayan confundido con mujer? P.D aaaaaaawn eres tan adorable *w***_

_**Knuckles... ¿por que eres tan torpe? e.e quiero decir...te crees todo lo que te dice eggman**_

_**Rouge... si te ponen en frente una Esmeralda y una mina de oro...¿cual eligirias?**_

_**Shadow... si eres la forma de vida suprema... ¿por que necesitas armas hasta para matar una mosca? e.e**_

_**Amy... ¿nunca te ha gustado alguien ademas de Sawnic? ewe**_

_**Sawnic *cof cof* digo,Sonic. ... Los chilidogs ya no existen... ¿que harias? ewe**_

_**RETOS /O**_

_**Rouge... Habla tierna (estilo cream) por lo que resta del capitulo**_

_**Knuckles... Te reto a vestirte de Maid (sirvienta ewe)**_

_**Shady... Toma 4 botellas enteras de vodka o hasta que estes ebrio e.e**_

_**Amy... Vistete estilo Rouge ewe**_

_**Sonic... Nada en una pisina durante media hora *inserte risa maligna aqui***_

Miranda: todos robamos internet alguna vez en la vida.. así que tranqui jajaja – dijo a las cámaras

Maria: muy sabias palabras las que dijo Miri, veamos, Tails que se siente que te confundieran con una mujer? Y tiene un posdata que dice que eres adorable – dijo feliz y en espera de la repuesta de la zorrita... digo! Zorito **(ewe)**

Tails: buenooo... se sintió mUy extraño la verdad, por una parte me enoje y por la otra grites a mis adentros... "PARESCO MUJER?!" - contesto este

Shadow: perdón amigo pero es la verdad jajaja – dijo divertido pero sonriendo forzadamente – como odio este estúpido lugar!

Maria: aja si, hmm Knuckles y oíste la pregunta, por que te tragas todas la tarugadas que te dice Eggman – dijo ella poniendo su mano en la cintura

Knuckles: tengo a esperanza de que el panson recapacite y deje de tratar de dominar el planeta – dijo sinceramente

Maria: guiándome por las miles y miles de ocasiones en que lo intento, dudo mucho en que recapacite pero bueno! Rouge, si estas enfrente de una esmeralda y una mina de oro, cual elegirías?

Rouge: pues obviamente la esmeralda, son las joya mas raras y codiciadas para mi, además el oro no es tan bonito – contesto cruzando sus piernas y sonriendo

Miranda: valla chica, bueno.. hmm Shadow por que necesitas armas para matar si eres la forma de vida suprema? - pregunto leyendo la carta

Shadow: quiero que mi víctima sienta el mismo dolor que sintió Maria al ser asesinada – contesto fríamente y con una expresión que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

Maria: o-oki je-je-je *glup* bueno, Amy no te a gustado otro chico que no sea Sawnic... digo Sonic?

Amy: puess la verdad cuando conocí a Manic me gusto un poco pero el no supera a Sonikkun! ..hmm – mira un momento hacia detrás del escenario – y otro chico que me gusto a primera vista.

Sonic: quien!? - pregunto "molesto"

Maria: cofcofCelosocofcof – ante esto todos rieron, incluso Shadow, que solo cumplía con su reto.

Miranda: bueno, Sonic, si los chili-dogs ya no estuvieran que arias?

Sonic: me meto un tiro – dijo sin prestar atención, y pensando en algo **(apuesto que se que es ewe)**

Maria: Rouge tienes que hablar tierna así como Cream por lo que queda, de capitulo.. hmm como ya casi terminamos lo aras en el próximo capen el que aparezcas – le aviso – espero que no te moleste Shizu.

Miranda: hmm siguiente Knuckles... tienes que vestirte de Maid.. osea sirvienta... JAJAJAJAJAJA – estallo en risas la murciélago acompañada de su amiga.

Knuckles: electrocutame – dijo simplemente.

Maria: pero..

Knuckles: aslo!

Maria: OK! - dijo presionando el botón y electrocuntadolo – lo que sigue porque ya me estoy cansando de tanta pelea con este montón de idiotas, menos tu Tails jejeje, hmm Tay! trae botellas de vodka para Shadow! - grito ordenando a su primo.

Tay: ok ok ya voy – dijo entrando en escena y dándole a Shadow su vodka,

Shadow: gracias! - dice abriendo una botella y comenzando a tomar

Miranda: en lo que el se embriaga, Amy tienes que vestirte tipo Rouge jaja – le dijo su reto.

Amy: pero...

Maria: sin opción, ya me estoy cansando y quiero ir a casa a darme un buen baño – le dijo con un perchero en la mano con ropa y esta fue detrás del escenario a vestirse, salio con una falda ajustada a medio muslo negra, un top sin tirantes rojos y tacones de 5 centímetros.

Amy: me siento prostituta – dijo avergonzada y sonrojada, Sonic al verla casi se le salen los ojos y Tails y Knuckles no podian evitar mirarla con cara de idiotas.

Shadow: cuanto *hip* cobras? - pregunto ya ebrio ya que se haba bebido dos botellas y media de vodka, Amy rápido se fue a sentar antes de volarle la cara a Shadow de una cachetada, pero entendía que estaba ebrio.

Miranda: jajajajaja, bueno, ohh Sonic~ - canturreo la chica – tienes que nadar en una piscina durante media hora jaja.

Sonic: hep, no especifico que tan honda así que que solo me cubra los pies! - exijo este

Maria: te doy un trato.. te electrocuto y nos olvidamos de todo esto, tu no pareces niño de 3 años y yo me voy a casa rápido – le propuso la eriza

Sonic: trato – dijo cerrando los ojos en espera de la descarga que llego rápido por cortesía de Maria

Miranda: bueno hemos terminado por hoy! - anuncio entusiasmada que les pareció? Por favor diganos su opinión

Maria: espero que les haya echo reír! Pase todo el día aquí parada con ellos – dijo agotada apuntando a los chicos – pues para el siguiente capitulo tengo una sorpresa para todos los lectores, espero que les guste – dijo amablemente y Miranda se le queda viendo - que?

Miranda: eres bipolar, y bastante.

Maria: lo seee, amenme! los siguientes participantes serán, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Vector y Shadow ! así que manden sus cartas!

Miranda: eso es todo.. Bye!

Maria: Bye!

Los chicos: adios!..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Merezco Reviews? Al menos uno porfis, me pase todo el santo día escribiendo esto y creo que quedo muyyy largo aunque no sep, ustedes diganme,muchisismas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review se los agradezco ;u; ... siendo sincera me dio algo de flojera corregir así que disculpen si hay errores, los veo en e próximo cap :3

_Att:Maria Violet The Hedgehog. Bye Bye ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

lSonic no me pertenece, es de Segaaaa

Mensaje muy importante al terminar el fic ^^#

PD: creo que este cap ser el mas largo que haya escrito en toda mi vida O_O

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maria: donde demonios se metieron! - preguntaba gritando la eriza caminando de un lado al otro, mientras Miranda la observaba riendo por cada queja que decía, y Tay jugaba con su teléfono – juro que las mato a las 3, me dijeron que aquí estarían – decía entre dientes

Miranda: calmare seguro están de camino, cierto Tay.. – dijo calmada, y viéndola desde un sofá tras el escenario donde se supone se preparan los presentadores y asistentes así que había barios percheros con ropa, espejos, peines, maquillaje etc..

Tay: si, si como sea – dijo concentrado en su juego – por que demonios perdí!? - se quejo al perder la partida.

Maria: concentrate Tay! - le grito la eriza lanzándole un cepillo que tenia a la mano, el cual el erizo gris esquivo fácilmente.

Tay: tendrás que esforzarte mas si me quieres golpear – río levantando el cepillo que su prima lanzo.

Maria: como sea – dijo rodando los ojos – donde esta tu noviesita! La necesito aquí! - le medio grito

Tay: que ella no es mi novia! - le respondió muy sonrojado

Miranda: no lo es pero, esta en proceso jajajaja – río recostándose en el sofá tomando su estomago.

?: por supuesto que no! - grito una voz femenina desde la entrada, los erizos y la murciélago se giraron y vieron entrar a 3 chicas, una eriza índigo con mechas lilas en sus púas las cuales llegaban asta media espalda y ojos lilas que vestía una camisa blanca que decía "roker gril" en negro, un chaleco negro, un short negro con detalles en blanco , zapatillas negras con una franja blanca y la suela morada y guantes blancos con brazaletes dorados.

La segunda era una zorita color banco con la punta de la cola gris, tenia el cabello asta los hombros y ojos turquesas, bestia una camiseta azul metálico, un bolero negra, una falda negra tableada con un cinturón blanco grueso, botas por los tobillos blancas con azul y guantes blancos con pulseras azules.

Y la tercera chica era una loba castaña, con ojos color miel, su cabello era largo asta la cintura, vestía un pantalón negro con una cadena de plata, una camisa manga corta color lila claro con la palabra "wolf" cuya O era una luna, zapatos deportivos morados y guantes sin dedos negros.

Maria: asta que llegan! - dijo exasperada

Cleo: no te quejes tuvimos que engañar a los chicos para que vinieran y no fue tarea fácil - dijo la loba de ojos miel

Nathy: aparte, que babosadas hablaban de mi! - dijo molesta la eriza índigo de ojos lila

Miranda: oh nada, solo decíamos que pronto sera pariente de Maria jaja – río, Nathy entendió y se sonrojo levemente pero seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Sofi: por favor no hagan enojar a Nathy que ya de por si se despertó de mal humor – dijo la zorita albina de ojos turquesa con cansancio.

Maria: ok, mejor vamos a empezar , ustedes no salgan asta que se los digamos – les dijo a las 3 zomoforas que recién llegaron – Miranda, deja de holgazanear y vamos a presentar y Tay no babees por Nathy y concentrare en tu trabajo – dijo firmemente y con mirada fría.

Miranda y Tay: o-ok ... - dijeron nerviosos ya que jamas vieron a su amiga así, y la murciélago castaña se espesaba a preocupar, ambas salieron al set y los camarógrafos prepararon sus cámaras.

Director: en 5...4..3...2..1.. ACCION! - grito este y las luces se iluminaron mostrando a sus presentadoras.

Las 2: .. sean bienvenidos a... Sonic Team... Verdad o Reto! - gritaron ambas, una con emoción, y la otra un tanto apagada.

Maria: único programa en el canal MwC. En donde puedes mandar tus cartas y tener a los miembros del Team Sonic a tu disposición - dijo con un pequeña sonrisa

Miranda: je-je y estos son los competidores de la semana! - dijo animada mostrando una cortina en el fondo del escenario de donde aparecieron los concursantes algo confundidos – son Amy Rose! Shadow the Hedgehog! Blaze the Cat! Silver the Hedgehog! Cream the Rabbit! y Vector the Crocodile! - anuncio Miranda y estos vieron las cámaras algo desconfiados y confundidos menos Shadow y Amy que ya sabían de que se trataba.

Amy: otra vez aquí!? pero si yo ya vine! - se quejo la eriza de ojos jade

Maria: es que eres mi personaje favorito y por eso te traje – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – y a Shadow lo traje de nuevo por que también me agrada mucho y por que no cumplió la mayoría de los retos en el cap pasado – dijo seriamente al final

Cream: Amy quienes son ellas? - pregunto inocentemente la dulce conejita

Miranda: somos presentadoras de este programa cariño, descuida que a ti no te aremos demasiadas maldades jeje – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Maria: bueno.. empecemos – dijo aplaudió y los soldaos e G.U.N llegaron para poner a los chicos en sus asientos, claro que Blaze se resistió y termino quemando a uno de ellos – pobre, den le unas vacaciones, se las merece – dijo viendo con pena al soldado quemado- bueno, la primera carta de hoy es de _Joey Russel _y dice:

_**Verdades  
Cream: Alguna vez estuviste celosa de la "relación" que tuvieron Tails y Cosmo  
Amy: Alguna vez has pensando en ofrecer conferencias y seminarios sobre como ser una acosadora (Ganarías mucho dinero XDD )  
Retos  
Blaze: Te reto a actuar sumisa y femenina para Silver "Cabeza de marihuana" The Hedgehog y que ronrones cada vez que el te lo diga y todo el tiempo vestida de M-A-I-D XDD  
Vector: te doy un millón de dolares y te reto a donarlo a la caridad de buena voluntad  
Silver: te reto a cambiarte tu cabello de marihuana a un normal como el de Sonic (las púas para atrás)  
Espero la continuación _  
Saludos _**_

Miranda: bueno, Cream alguna vez te dio celos la corta *snif* relación de Tails y Cosmo - pregunto con los ojos aguados

Cream: he? Claro que no! Mas bien me alegre por ellos, lastima que sucedió lo que sucedió – dijo tristemente al final

Miranda: *snif* denme un minuto – dijo yendo tras el escenario

Maria: a donde vas! - grito molesta – arggg, Nathy! ven a ayudarme en lo que Miranda lloriquea! Y traeme las demás cartas! - grito en dirección a los vestidores, un par de minutos después salio la eriza con un montón de cartas en sus manos, ante eso la mandíbula de Maria se vino abajo.

Nathy: este es el pecio de la fama – dijo agitando un poco las cartas y con media sonrisa – olvide presentarme, soy Nathy the Hedgehog y soy uno de los Oc's de esta loca – apunta a Maria que sigue en shok por el montón de cartas – y desafortunadamente también sera asistente en este estúpido programa.

Maria: shhht calla, bueno Amy as pensando en ofrecer conferencias de como ser acosadora? - pregunto con algo de risa.

Amy: que no soy acosadora! y no! No lo e pensado – dijo molesta

Vector: deberías jajaja – le dijo divertido ganándose una mirada asesina de Amy, Blaze se dio un palmada en la cara ante el estúpido comentario, Amy era capaz de volarle la cabeza de un martillazo.

Nathy: jajaja bien, hora de los retos! Genial muajajajaja cof cof, Blaze te retaron a ser linda y sumisa para Silver – dijo y Blaze se alerto enseguida y frunció el ceño – no e terminado, siempre que el quiera debes ronronear como gatita que eres y ... vestida de Maid ... jajajaja – termino riendo por el reto, Silver no podía estar mas rojo por Chaos sabrá las cosas que imaginaba y a Blaze le espesaban a salir pequeñas llamas de las manos.

Blaze: JAMAS! No me denigrare de tal modo – se resistió esta, Maria quien reía por ese reto, pero de pronto se puso seria.

Maria: escucha no estoy de humor este día, así que lo haces o lo haces, es mas... nueva regla! - exclamo – el primer reto de cada carta es obligatorio cumplirlo, sin ruleta ni electro shok, ahora aslo – dijo encaminando a la gata a los vestidores para que se se pusiera el cosplay (disfraz o vestuario) 5 minuto después la gata salio echa furia, con un traje negro de falda corta y un delantal blanco.

Blaze: las voy a matar! - grito tratando de quemar a Maria y Nathy pero los soldados de la G.U.N la atraparon y la llevaron a su asiento.

Nathy: Silver controlala ahora es tu gata – dijo enojada

Silver: hemm, Bleze... por favor no las ataques – pidió amablemente y algo nervioso

Blaze: hmmp! - lo ignoro y Maria le dio un shok-electrico no muy fuerte, pero por lo menos se aturdió.

Maria: debes ser gatita buena o seré yo quien te castigue – dijo como si le hablara a una mascota cosa que enfureció a Blaze pero se contuvo – siguiente reto que es para Vector, Joey te envío un millón de dolares solo para ti, Tay, Cleo! traigan el dinero! - ordeno la eriza, y los nombrados entraron con una caja inmensa llena de billetes, el cocodrilo a verla, fue corriendo y les arrebato la caja.

Vector: mi precioso! jamas me separare de ti! - dijo abrazando y besando la caja

Nathy: creo que no cumplirás la promesa.. el reto es donarlo a caridad – con solo esa palabras la alegría de Vector se fue por el caño.

Vector: ni de chiste! ... emm quiero decir – se puso nervioso al ver lo que dijo – jejeje la caridad no lo necesita.. jaja ya mucha gente les dona dinero.

Maria: Vector! ten corazón es para los niños desamparados! - lo reprimió molesta

Vector: ok – dijo con dificultad caminando a la salida y los guardias lo siguieron para asegurarse de llevarlo de nuevo al programa, llegaron a un centro de donaciones **(así se llama en mi país ewe)** y una anciana Echidna los atendió.

Anciana: buenas señor, en que lo ayudo? - dijo la viejesita sonriendo.

Vector: hem.. ve-vengo a dejar e-esto – dijo mostrando la caja,

Anciana: ohh! Señor muchísimas gracias esto le ayudara a tantos, que Chaos le traiga fortuna – decía la anciana al ver tan cantidad de billetes y Vector empezaba a llorar en cuanto le arrebato la caja – aww señor, tan buen corazón tiene que esta llora de felicidad.

Vector: no lloro por felicidad buahahaha – aclaro el cocodrilo y volvió al set escoltado por los guardias, dejando confundida a la Echidna, una ves en el set, lo recibieron todos, Maria discutía con Nathy, Amy y Cream conversaban y Blaze estaba a punto de incendiar a Silver.

Nathy: como te fue? - pregunto,pero este no contesto y solo se sentó mientras lloriqueaba, luego de detrás del escenario salieron Miranda quien se secaba los retos de lágrimas y Sofi quien la consolaba.

Miranda: perdonen es que el Tailosmo me afecta mucho - se disculpo – bueno continuamos?

Maria: sip, lee la siguiente carta – dijo y luego volvió a discutir con Nathy por una estupidez.

Miaranda: oki, ... yayyy! es de _Dark Rose Mouth _y dice:

_**RETOS:**_

_**Silver: Arrodíllate ante Blaze, con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, y declara tu amor por ella.  
Blaze: Haz malabares con cinco bolas de fuego sobre una piscina llena de pirañas.  
Amy: Actúa seria, fría, grosera y callada al menos por 15 minutos.**_

_**VERDADES:**_

_**Shadow: Si tuvieras María Robotnik contigo, ¿Cómo la tratarías? ¿Qué sería para ti? [Perdóname por la pregunta... tengo curiosidad y trate plantearte esto todo lo mejor que pude :I]  
Cream:¿Cómo es un día normal para ti? ¿Qué es lo que haces en todo el día? Y... ¡ah! ¡Eres tan tierna y linda! x'3  
Vector: ¿Qué haces además de holgazanear y jugar a ser detective? ¿Algún miserable día piensas comportarte como un adulto maduro? **_

Maria: genial! puso los retos de primero! Amiga eres la mejor! - grito emocionada a las cámaras – jajaja Silver, Blaze ya oyeron pasen al frente – dijo divertida – Blaze dile tus flores favoritas.

Silver: se cuales son, las hortensias rojas – dijo simplemente

Sofi y Miranda: awww que dulce – dijeron al unisono

Maria: Cleo! por favor traerlas – pidió y en un par de minutos la loba llego con las flores y se las dio a Silver

Cleo: ten – Silver las tomo nervioso

Silver: pero a mi no me gusta Blaze de esa forma – le dijo

Amy: aja si claro, y yo soy madona jajaja – río junto con Cream y Vector, Silver se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

Silver: lo diré pero sabes que no es cierto – le susurro a Blaze ya que estaba sentada a su lado y luego se levando de su asiento seguido por la gata maid – me gu-gustas – tartamudeo rojo como Knuckles, de rodillas y entregándole las flores a Blaze quien también se sonrojo levemente y agarro las flores.

Maria y Miranda: ARRIBA EL SILVAZE, BITCHES! - gritaron como desquiciadas a lo que Nathy se dio un palmada en la cara y a los demás se salio una gota en la cabeza.

Miranda: bueno, hmm Tay! traenos una piscina inflarle grande llena de pirañas! - pidió la chica

Tay: que! Están completamente locas! - les dijo

Maria: y tu obsesionado a Call of Duty – respondió rápidamente

Tay: ok ok – dijo resignado, volviendo a repetirse mentalmente que necesita pedir un aumento, luego de media hora entro Cleo con una gran piscina inflable y un ves lista la lleno con agua y puso un taburete en el medio.

Cleo: listo, trae las pirañas! - dijo y Tay entro arrastrando una jaula de pirañas y quejándose por las mordidas que le daban, cuando por fin vacío las pirañas se miro lo guantes y vio que estaban todos rotos, vio molesto a Maria y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Maria: Blaze,a hacer malabares - ordeno

Blaze: y si me reuso? - pregunto retadoramente

Maria: pues ya se monto la piscina y las pirañas les desgraciaron las manos a mi primo así que, se aguanta y lo hace – ordeno lanzando a la gata vestida de maid al taburete en el centro de la piscina, esta rápido genero las bolas de fuego e hizo los malabares para salir rápido de hay.

Blaze: cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? - pregunto nerviosa esquivado a una piraña que salto.

Miranda: jajajaja asta que ya no nos diviertas jaja Sofi! toma fotos que si lo cuento no me lo creen jajajaja– dijo la murciélago riendo junto a todos en el set, la zorita seguía tomando foto tras foto de la gata que obviamente se irrito así que, genero un llamarada evaporando el agua y cocinando a las pirañas.

Maria: piraña asada... quien quiere! - dijo tomando una de as pirañas y clavándola en un palito para brochetas que no explico de donde lo saco por que me da flojera.

Blaze: juro que las quiero achicharrar – susurro echa furia la gata quien se fue a sentar.

Maria: Shadow pareces mudo, no as dicho nada en todo el programa – reprendió

Shadow: quiero que esta ridiculez termine.

Maria: okis, entonces Amy continuemos, Amy debes actuar seria grosera y fría por mínimo 15 minutos.. - le dijo su reto

Amy: como sea- dijo molesta y se cruzo de brazos

Miranda: vaya, se lo tma encerio, pues vamos a las verdades, Shadow si estuviera Maria Robotnik aquí, como la trataría y que le dirías? De paso hay un posdata que dice que lamenta la pregunta – le dice

Shadow: pues le diría que ella fue la que hizo feliz mi vida y que fue mi mejor amiga, también la trataría con toda la atención del mundo.. - dijo agachando l cabeza un poco – y dile a la que lo pregunto que se valla a la.. -Maria lo toma del pelo que tiene en el pecho y lo mira penetrantemente.

Maria: escuchame bien... me vale verga que seas la forma de vida perfecta, con mi amiga no te mentes - dijo soltándolo y electrocutándolo.

Miranda. Si-siguente pregunta antes de que halla un asesinato je-je *glup*Cream te preguntan como es un da normal para ti y que te haces todo el tiempo – pregunto rápido para que su amiga no matara a alguien, mas específicamente a Shadow.

Cream: pues siempre despierto, jugo con Cheese, desuno, ayudo a mama a limpiar o cocinar, platico un rato con Amy por teléfono u ayudo Tails en su taller – dijo simplemente y sonriendo

Amy: si, se la pasa pegada al teléfono y yo le tengo que contestar – dijo fríamente y de mala gana cosa que entristeció a la conejita.

Maria: tranquila Cream, solo cumple con su reto – dijo tratando de ser amable y de nomaar a Shadow – bueno, Vector aparte de holgazanear y jugar a se detective que haces con tu vida? Y algún día piensas ser un adulto maduro?

Vector: yo no juego a ser detective! lo soy! pueden preguntárselo a Espio, y soy maduro en algunas ocasiones – dijo ofendido

Miranda: Tay! - grito para ver el resultado

Cleo: se fue a Chaos sabrá donde – dijo la loba molesta – como sea, es verdad! - grito de vuelta

Maria: mi primito no pasa de esta noche sin recibir un paliza – mascullo molesta con una venita en su frente – bueno, Nathy no haces nada productivo aquí, así que lee la carta.

Nathy: es de _Ely the Hedgehog _y dice:

_**Silver: RETO! Incate frente a Blaze y dile que es lo mas hermoso que has visto en toda tu vida mientras le besas la mano!**_

_**Shadow: RETO! quedate ebrio todo el resto del cap! Haciendo comentarios de lo que ves con cada reto -w-**_

_**Blaze: VERDAD! que prefieres? Silvaze o shadaze? (PD. Odio el shadaze pero quiero saber que opinas)**_

_**Cream: VERDAD! que opinas del tailream? -w-**_

_**Shadow: RETO! debes atravesar un campo de flores saltando con una sonrisota mientras cantas "La ra la la la la" HAZLO! Puedes hacerlo con Amy si no quieres hacerlo solo, saltando vale? XD  
**_

_**Cream: VERDAD! que opinas de vector como tu padre eh?! XD**_

_**Vector:VERDAD! verias a cream como a tu hija si te casaras con vainilla? Y que te gusta de ella? :3**_

Maria:jajaja bueno, Silver ya escuchaste – dijo riendo

Silver: pero si ya lo hice! - replico e

Miranda: he he, he. El anterior reto decía que te e confesaras y este que le digas que es linda, asi que son muy diferente – recordó la murciélago

Silver y Blaze: NO! - gritaron al unisono cosa que despertó el... "instinto asesino" de Maria . **(XD LOL)**

Maria: es el primer reto de la carta asi que o lo hacen o lo hacen! - les grito furiosa a ambos aterandolos enseguida.. así que se levantaron y Silver se arrodillo frente a Blaze.

Silver: eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – dijo levente sonrojado

Blaze: como sea – dijo "sin interés" y se fue a sentar seguida del erizo

Miranda: bueno, Cleo! Traenos botellas de vodka, cervezas, vino etc. Que tenemos que emborrachar a Shadow - luego de unos minutos salieron Sofi quien traía dos botellas de vino, Tay quien traía las cervezas y Cleo que traía el vodka.

Cleo: compadezco al que lo tenga que tomar, por que la resaca que tendrá sera histórica – se lamento viendo la cantidad de alcohol que trian.

Maria: pos Shadow a beber jajaja – río la eriza

Shadow: no lo haré! La semana pasada tuve un dolor de cabeza insoportable – dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza

Miranda: vamos! Eso no es misión imposible solo bebe como todos los chicos! Es mas si quieres comparte o lo que te de la gana – dijo la murciélago sin interés

Shadow: bien- accedió – Silver quieres? No planeo ser el único con resaca – bufo molesto

Silver: claro! - acepto tomando del vodka

Blaze: de cuando acá tu bebes? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Silver: tu calla y ronronea – ordeno con una sonrisa, a lo que la gata lo miro como si estuviera loco

Amy: recuerda que debes obedecerlo jijiji – dijo risueña la eriza, Blaze rodó los ojos y ronroneo levemente sonrojada.

Maria: jajaja bueno, vien una verdad, Blaze que prefieres? Silvaze, o Shadaze – pregunto pronunciando con un poco de cólera la ultima pareja.

Blaze: no se que demonios es eso – dijo sinceramente a gata

Miranda: las parejas SilverxBlaze y ShadowxBlaze – le contesto con una sonrisa, al escuchar las pupilas de Blaze se dilataron.

Blaze; quien invento semejante estupides! ninguna! - contesto alterada

Maria: eso no es una opcion, o Silver o Shadow elije o te electrocuto – dijo tetricamente sacando el boton.

Blaze: pues Silver es un tonto y Shadow arece asesioasuledo, como quieres que escoja? - dijo de brazos cruzados

Maria: solo habla – dijo cansada

Blaze:... Si- Silver... - tartamudeo la gata

Maria: Tay!

Tay: muy a mi gusto... es verdad! Respondio el asistente mal pagado.

Miranda: se que ya lo dije, pero.. arriba el Slivaze! - exclamo alegre – bueno lo siguiente, Cream, que te parece el Tailream?

Nathy: antes de que preguntes la pareja de TailsxCream – dijo la eriza jugando con su cabello

Cream: pareja? Pero si somos amigos.. pienso que no es real – dijo la conejita

Maria: por que! que no ves que es una pareja adorable! son el uno para el otro! - decía la eriza espesando a camina de un lado al otro hablando mas para si misma que para los demás.

Sofi: ya le dio la loquera – dijo con pesadez.

Miranda: en lo que ella tiene su ataque de deficiencia mental, continuemos, Shadow tienes que correr por un campo de flores cantando "la la la la la la" como niñita ... JAJAJAJA! - estallo en risas la chica

Shadow: no *hip* jodas, yo estoy muy muy feliz aquí con mi botella – dijo abrazándose a la botella de vino ya ebrio.

Nathy: si lo dejamos en un campo capas que se abrace a un árbol – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Miranda: cierto, pues Shadow gira la ruleta, Maria no esta viendo y solo esta vez lo pasare – dijo en voz baja mientras veía a su amiga que aun discutía con sigo misma sobre el Tailream, Shadow se acerco balanceándose a la ruleta y la giro cayendo en el reto que había dejado Knuckles. _"vistete de bailarina brasileña y quedate así por todo el cap"_

Shadow: que?! - dijo ebrio pero aun entendiendo el reto

Miranda: solo aslo jajaja – dijo llevándolo a los vestuarios y dándole el cosplay, luego salio vestido como las bailarinas de carnaval con un montón de plumas, no le dio importancia a las risas de todos y fue a seguir bebiendo.

Maria: y por eso esa paraje es perfecta! - termino la eriza con su discurso **(que nadie escucho -.-) **fijo su bista en la bailarina de Shadow.. - de que me perdí? - pregunto extrañada

Nathy: nada, solo continua – le contesto simplemente.

Maria: oki, poss.. Cream.. que opinas de Vector como padre? - le pregunto sonriendo , la conejita miro al cocodrilo que se enrojeció casi enseguida, y sonrío.

Cream: seria muy divertido.. - dijo tiernamente.

Miranda: Vector, si e casaras con Vainilla verías a Cream como hija? Que te gusta de ella? - continuo con las preguntas la murciélago.

Vector: pues, pues... si llegara ocurrir la remota posibilidad de casarme con Vainilla.. si vería a Cream como una hija, lo que me gusta de ella es que, es tierna, linda e inocente – contesto

Miranda: Tay! - grito

Tay: odio mi trabajo..

Maria: no escuche que dijiste?! - pregunto con una benita en su cabeza

Tay: assh, que es verdad! Contenta! - contesto enojado

Nathy: a la siguente carta que ya me aburri – dijo astidiada..

Maria: lastima por que falta muchooooo – dijo contando las cartas restantes – bueno, la certa es de _DARRamirez _ y dice:

_**Vedades:  
Blaze: como y que pensaste de silver cuando lo conosiste?  
Silver: lo mismo va para ti, y desde cuando te gusta Blaze?  
Cream: de donde rayos sacaste a cheese? Como es que puedes volar con tus orejas?  
Retos:  
Blaze: fumate un silver(yo se que me entienden n,n)  
Vector: sede la agencia chaotix a charmy durante 1 semana n,n**_

Maria: jaja Blaze ya oíste así que contesta – le dijo

Blaze. Lo conocí en el futuro en una batalla que tuve con Iblis **(en su primera forma, la que Silver derrota en el primer nivel de su historia en Sonic 2006) **en la que casi me derrota, pero el llego y me ayudo, ues pense que era poderoso y de buen corazón, pero también descubrí que es ingenuo y un idiota – dijo rápido y fríamente, ante lo ultimo a Silver se la apareció un aura oscura y deprimente alrededor.

Silver: por que eres fría con migo, fui tu único y primer amigo? - pregunto en su depresión.

Maria: dejen sus discusiones para el matrimonio, Silver ahora contesta la misma pregunta – le dijo recostada en una de las paredes

Silver: como ella dijo, la ayude a vencer a Iblis 1, aun que de nada serbia por que volvía a aparecer **(eso lo dijo Silver en e vídeo luego del primer nivel de su historia) **ella trato de irse pero la detuve por que estaba herida y supongo que seguimos luchando juntos asta conocer a Sonic – respondió aun en su depresión.

Miarnda: comprobemos, Tay! - llamo pero no recibió respuesta – Tay! - grito aun mas fuerte sorprendiendo al erizo que jugaba nuevamente con su teléfono, así que Maria lo electrocuto como castigo.

Tay: verdad! Joder VERDAD! - grito molesto y quemado

Miranda: bueno, Silver desde cuando te gusta Blaze.

Silver: que no me gusta! - grito rojito

Tay: de una te digo que es MENTIRA! Y que bueno por que a mi también me gusta el Silvaze – hablo el asistente y segundos luego Maria le dio un electro-shok a Silver.

Shadow: no *hip* le gusto yo – hablo Shadow la bailarina.

Amy: idiota – contesto aun cumpliendo con su reto.

Shadow: admitelo me amas mas que al faker, y te gusto que te besara – dijo acercándose y Amy lo cacheteo

Maria: ohh, asta a mi me dolió, bueno, continuemos, Cream de donde sacaste a Cheese? Y como puedes volar con tus orejas? - prosiguió con la preguntas.

Cream: pues mama y yo fuimos de paseo una vez por el jardín Chao y el nos siguió a casa, a mi me agrado mucho y mama me dejo conservarlo contesto sonriente – y lo de mis oreja, la verdad no se, supongo que es una habilidad que tengo, igual que como Tails vuela con sus colas.

Miranda: es tan adorable, que dudo que diga mentiras – dijo apretándole las mejillas a Cream

Shadow: pero como demonios *hip* es que entiendes a los Chaos? - pregunto la bailarina. **(xD) **

Miranda: ignoren a borracho, bueno pasemos a los retos – dijo leyendo la carta

Maria: muajajajajaja – río como maniaca

Nathy: ven lo que soporto! Señalando a la loca de la risa – bueno,por favor tapenle las orejas a Cream – pidio y Cleo trajo unos tapones y también una venda para sus ojos – listo? Bien, Blaze debes fumarte a Silver... he? - dijo dudosa volviendo a leer el reto

Blaze: que? - pregunto, pero vio que las presentadoras morían de risa.

Maria: jajajaaja, Tay! traenos un Silver! Jaja – río sosteniéndose el estomago.

Tay: me crees pandillero o violador para saber de donde sacar eso? - pregunto ofendido y su prima le mando la mirada de _"ya enserio, traemelo o le digo a la tía" _el erizo trago grueso y salio del estudio, 15 minutos luego volvió con un pequeño cigarro blanco.

Miranda: la mayoría de los zomoforos no conocen esa expresión así que no saben lo que es eso, y les recomendamos que no lo busquen – dijo en forma de advertencia a las cámaras.

Blaze: que es esto? - pregunto desconfiada

Maria: solo enciende un extremo y el otro ponlo en tu boca asta que se acorte – explico y esta miro desconfiada pero lo encendió.

Miranda: en lo que ella hace eso, Vector llama a Charmy y dile que esta a cargo de la agencia por una semana – ordeno al gran cocodrilo

Vector: prefiero la peor de las torturas que dejarle la agencia a Charmy – dijo serio mirando fijamente a las dos chicas.

Maria: pues, gira la ruleta – le dio el paso a la enorme ruleta y Vector la giro, callo en el reto de Rouge que es : _"regalale a Rouge una Chaos Emerald o un ENORME diamante" -_ se aprovecho de nuestro programa – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Vector: como no esta aquí, se la daré después je-je – río nervioso

Miaranda: como no es un reto muy divertido pasemos a la otra carta, Blaze como vas? - pregunto pero vio a la gata algo aturdida y el resto del cigarro en el suelo – parece que ya le hizo efecto jajaja.

Amy: tengan listos a los bomberos, que si sobria es peligrosa, así lo es aun mas - dijo asustada

Silver: cierto – trago grueso.

Nathy: la carta que sigue es de _nathaly94_ y dice:

_**Verdad:  
Amy- ¿que pasaria si vieses a sonic y a shadow dandose besos como nunca? ¿Te unirias o llorarias?  
Shadow- ¿que sentiste cuando llevaste toda esa armadura esa espada es sonic y el caballero oscuro?  
Blaze- ¿alguna vez os besasteis? Y si es asi ¿besa bien?  
Silver- ¿por que eres tan tremendamente guapo?**_

_**Reto:**_

_**Shadow: tienes que hacer un grito de guerra cada vez que blaze intente chamuscar a alguien del grupo o del equipo  
Blaze: tienes que actuar sexy y provocar a los chicos hasta cinco minutos.  
Vector: tienes que pegar un salto al estilo niña de cinco años durante todo el cap.  
Silver: tienes que tocarle las partes privadas tanto de arriba o de abajo y intentar darle un beso con lengua a blaze cada vez que shadow no sonria y se ponga fribolo o emo. (quiero ver que hace blaze despues)**_

Maria: pos Amy responde, aparte ya no tienes que ser grosera, los 15 minutos ya pasaron – informo hee y quitenle las vendas a Cream pero no se las lleven que las necesitaremos pronto.

Amy: lloraría! - exclamo – y luego mataría a Shadow por besar a Sonic – vio al erizo negro con mala cara este seguía en su mondo de bailarinas y alcohol.

Miranda: Shadow, as un esfuerzo y dime que se sintió ser Lancelote

Shadow: que? .. no se de que hablas – dijo mareado y apunto de dormirse asta que Maria lo golpeo en la cabeza

Maria: haber si con eso te acuerdas – dijo molesta

Shadow: pues la verdad quería clavarle la espada al Faker, pero Sega no me dejo – contesto.

Nathy: Tay.. - dijo con cólera

Tay: verdad! - respondio de la misma forma

Maria: del amor al odio hay un paso – dijo suspirando – jaja bueno, Blaze me imagino que te preguntan si te as besado con Silver, y si es así, besa bien? - pregunto algo curiosa, y la gata maid se sonrojo

Blaze: no me he besado con el! y no tengo ni... idea de si besa bien! - contesto molesta conteniéndose para no decir mala palabras solo por la presencia de Cream.

Miranda: o-ok calmate, solo fue una pregunta, siguiente Silver, por que res tan guapo! - grito como fangril dando saltitos

Maria: sepanlo, a Miranda le encantaaaaaaaa Silver – dijo recalcando la palabra "encanta"

Silver: pu-pues no se, jams me habían dicho que soy guapo – dijo sonrojado

Miranda: Blaze! - reprimió la murciélago

Blaze: que!?

Miranda: eres mala! - dijo quitándole el control de electro-shok's a Maria y dándole una descarga a la gata

Maria: hey! Yo soy la que los torturo.. digo! Castigo, solo yo mando en el control – dijo quitándole en control – bueno, a los retos! Shadow, siempre que Blaze quiera achicharrarnos tu debes dar un grito de guerra, y viéndote tan.. - lo miro - .. alegre, puedes gritar lo que quieras.

Shadow: AMENME BITCHES!

Miranda: see, grita eso jajajaja bueno lo siguiente, ohh Blaze~ - canturreo – tienes que actuar sexy para los chicos por 15 minutos.

Blaze: ni muerta! - se reuso

Maria: pues la verdad Cream esta presente así que solo gira la ruleta – dijo simplemente, la gata se levanto y giro la ruleta que callo en el reto de Tails: _"canta una canción que Maria o Miranda escojan"_

Miranda: genial! gracias Tails! - agradeció a las cámaras

Maria: pues, que tal si nos cantas **Firework **de _Katy Perry_ – dijo la eriza, Blaze suspiro pero agradeció que le saliera el reto de Tails y no el de Knuckles, paso al frente y espero la musica.

Miranda: Sofi! Por favor pon la canción – pidió la zorita se sentó en una laptop y coloco a musica, luego la gata comenzo a cantar.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Todos aplaudieron ya alabaron a Blaze.

Maria: cantas increíble! - alabo a la gata quien luego de recuperar el aliento se fue a sentar.

Miranda: bien, Vector brinca como niñita de 5 años – le dijo

Vector: pero!

Maria: aslo y ya! no es tan difícil – dijo de mal humor.

Shadow: *hip* 2 palabras para ti... bi-po-lar – dijo el borracho confundiendo a todos

Amy: hem.. eso es 1 palabra – explico ella.

Shadow: claro que no, "polar" es una y "bi" es otra, es decir eres fría en dos sentidos – dijo con nada de sentido.

Maria: he? - pregunto confundida – me sonó a insulto así que – presiono el botón y electrocuto a Shadow – Vector! Salta! - ordeno y el cocodrilo se levanto y brinco como una niñita pequeña.

Miranda: bueno, lo siguiente es.. - lee la carta y se sonroja – Amy! Tapa las orejas a Cream y ponle la venda que este reto no es apto para ella! - dijo cosa que preocupo a la eriza y le puso la venda.

Maria: a ver, que es? - lee la carta y se inca en un rincón del escenario a mecerse – van a acabar con la poca inocencia que tengo – dijo llorando cómicamente y con aura deprimente.

Vector: que es? - prgunto

Miranda: s-si Shadow actúa serio o grosero Silver deberá tocar a Blaze donde a ninguna chica se le debería tocar a plena luz del día – dijo apenada, a Silver le vino una hemorragia nasal y Blaze estaba tan roja como el fuego que ella crea, los demás, no cabían en el asombro ni en la pena que tenían.

Blaze: QUIEN DEMONIOS PONE SEMEJANTE RETO! - grito histérica mientras trataba de quemar a alguien.

Shadow: AMENME BITCHES! - grito de sorpresa, haciendo a los demás creer que es un enfermo mental – que? *hip* es mi reto – se justifico volviendo a tomar vino

Sofi: Bla-Blaze calmate, Shadow esta ebrio así que no actuara grosero o frío je-je – trato de tranquilizarla la zorita lo cual logro, mientras Nathy se carcajeaba justo detrás de ella.

Amy: e-es cierto, además Silver no se atrevería a tocarte.. cierto? - pregunto, pero no obtuvo repuesta debido a que el eriza imaginaba Chaos sabrá que cosa – SILVER!

Silver: que! Eee Ah! Jamas haría eso – dijo volviendo de sus fantasías **(para + 18 ewe)**

Miranda: leeré la siguiere carta, Cleo! Lleva a Maria a ver peluche y cosas lindas que creo que la traumaron – le dijo ya que su amiga seguía meciéndose y con aura deprimente susurrando "no soy pervertida, no soy pervertida" la loba llego y se llevo a Maria - la carta es de C_ristal Brisa the Hedgehog _y dice:

_**Verdades  
¿Blaze que piensas del blazamy?  
¿Cream quien te cae mejor charmi o tails?¿que piensas de estas dos parejas?¿que pasa si sientes algo mas por Amy?  
¿silver te que pasa si te acuestas con Blaze y Amy?  
Retos  
Vector que se disfrace de mujer e intente ligarse a Shadow  
Que Shadow abraze a todos y despues le de un beso en la mejilla  
Cream que se comporte como Shadow y Blaze  
Espero el siguiente capi quiero verles sufrir XD**_

Miranda: Nathy, te toca ayudarme, bueno Blaze dinos que piensas del Blazamy?

Blaze: me imagino que esa es una parejita rara entre Amy y yo... y digo... que me dan asco los que la inventaron! - grito la gata

Miranda: oki,quitenle la venda a Cream que hay tres preguntas para ella – Amy le que a quita la venda y le danlas preguntas - prefieres a Charmy o Tails? Que dices de ambas parejas? Llegarías a sentir algo mas por Amy?

Cream: pues Charmy es simpatico pero prefiero a Tails, de nuevo lo digo no me interesan las prejas y nunca me imagine como novia de Charmy y lo ultimo no entendí

Mirand: mejor no respondas, con suerte no saldras traumada de aqui – dijo la murcielago.

Nathy: bien, hmm que bueno que Maria se fe por que hay mas preguntas perverts..- Amy reacciono rapido y le puso la venda a Cream de nuevo- Silver que pasaría si te acostaras con Amy y Blaze? - pregunto sin pena alguna, a Silver le volvió a dar el patatús Blaze queria chamuscara alguien Amy se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Silver: n-no pasara nada por que eso no ocurrira! - grito indignado

Blaze y Amy: cierto! - afirmaron.

Shadow: cierto! .. faltaría *hip* yo, si no no abría diversión – dijo el borracho.

Nathy: si aja, ora de los retos, Vector! Disfrazate de mujer y coqueteale a Shadow ... JAJAJAJAJA – se carcajeo la eriza

Vector: pero!

Miranda: aslo! Es el primer reto de la carta – ordeno firmemente tanto que asusto al cocodrilo y este salio corriendo a los vestidores y salio con un vestido azul y un gran sombrero, este se acerco al erizo quien seguía en su mundo.

Vector: hola joven, me podría decir su nombre – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una chica, y todos en ese momento se contenían la risa.

Shadow: no per que es feaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dijo ya tan ebrio que perdió el conocimiento.

Vector: ya cumpli! - dijo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a los vestidores

Miranda: rápido! Estoy preocupada por Mary, aparte antes de salir en cámaras estaba muy rara, asi que muevance! - apuro la chica – Shadow! Abraza a todos y besalos – ordeno pero vio que el o no podía ni con su alma así que lo electrocuto.

Nathy: Cream, comportate como Blaze y Shadow – aviso la eriza

Cream:ok, entoses tengo que tomar? - pregunto inocente

Todos menos el desmayado y la señora coco: NOOOOOOO!

Cream: o-ok

Miranda: la siguiente y ultima carta es de ingrid la eriza, y dice:

_**,silver besa a blaze y tienes que vivir con ella una semana de caridad de esposos,lo mismo ba para blaze,vector que traigan a vainilla y le das un beso que dure 1min.,,shadow...tienes que quedarte boca abago todo el programa,sin electrochoc(?),,cream,asme un pastel!,mandamelo a mi Ingrid,creo que ya...no!,amy canta una parte de la cansion de porta,"niños contra niñas",dedicasela sonic,**_

Miranda: Silvaze! - grita como loca y toma de las cabeza a Silver y Blaze obligándolos a besarse, ellos se sonrojan y Blaze le lanza una bola de fuego a Miranda – jujuju no me diste – dijo con una parte de su cabello incendiandoce

Nathy: quiero lega al reto final! Asi que Slver va avivir con Blaze por una semana.

Silver: ni loco! Valoro mi vida sabes? - le dijo sarcástico y la ata maid lo miro con reproche.

Miranda: shit! Vector sabra dios donde se metió, guardias busquenlo! - ordeno y los agentes de G.U.N fueron a los vestidores.

Tay: pareceque se escapo – informo el asistente

? y Miranda: que! - dijeron ambas voces unisono y Maria salio rapido de detras del escenario.

Maria: como se escapo! No puedo irme ni por u minuto!? - reclamo la eriza.

Miranda: no es mi culpa! - grito de vuelta.

Director: ejemm.. lamento interrumpir - dijo el director desde una silla junto a una camara

Miranda y Maria: QUE!? - preguntaron molestas

Director: so-solo nos quedan 10 minutos – informo el asustado director, y las chicas dejaron de discutir.

Miranda: Cream tendra que hacer el pastel mas rapido que hayas echo en tu vida - le dijo a la conejita, esta asintio y se fue tras el escenario a una pequeña cocina.

Maria: mientras Amy le dedicara una cancion a Sonic que es – lee la carta y se pone a dar brinquitos como loca igual que Miranda

Las 2: FUCK YEAH! ES NIÑOS VS NIÑAS DE PORTA! - gritaron ambas como desquiciadas. **(que somos ewe)**

Amy: SII! amo esa canción – dijo de repente entusiasmada la eriza ambas presentadoras la vieron con los ojos brillantes..

las 2: también te gusta? - Preguntaron al unisono y la eriza asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

Maria: Sofi! Pon la cancion desde el estribillo, el reto solo es cantar una parte y no tenemos un chico que cante la otra – le aviso

Sofi: ok! - repondio y coloco la canción

_Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (may)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (may)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (porta)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (porta)_

_MAY:_

_Los tíos son unos cerdos,  
Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro  
Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo  
[pa chulo chulo mi pirulo(porta)que te den x culo  
te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario  
se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio  
que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos  
te dicen [toca toca (porta) y añaden [ es que voy al gimnasio[(porta)  
se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar  
y si hay que hablar de l  
os tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar  
fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?  
Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?  
Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?  
Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?  
Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes  
Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes  
Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito  
Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito  
Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva  
Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña  
Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar  
Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?  
cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado  
Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado  
2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible  
su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible  
egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón  
pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón  
un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?  
pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable  
Ak no tienes huevos de, [k no? que?(porta) son subnormales  
Entre todos tus amigos tu tienes que destacar  
Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar  
Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo  
Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, esta claro!  
van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran  
pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en dia  
te dicen [yo te quiero (porta y may)  
y piensan [ me la follaría!(porta)  
El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad  
Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar  
Si claro, vosotros la fuerza  
nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta_

_Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (may)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (may)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (porta)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (porta)_

Maria: que viva porta! y Amy! Rapeas increíble! - alabo a eriza

Amy: jeje gracias – dijo sonrojada

Cream: termine! - dijo saliendo a scena con un pastel de chocolate y fresas en las manos.

Maria: CHOCOLATE! - y se abalanza sobre el pastel pero Cream la evade volando con sus orejas

Cream: es para Ingrid – dijo

Miranda: Ingrid! Tienes suerte! - dijo a las cámaras llorado cómicamente

Maria: eso a sido todo por esta vez, lamento no haber puesto las demas cartas, es que no pense que fueran tantas jeje – río nerviosa

Miranda: de todos modos, esperamos no se molesten, prometemos leer por lo menos de 8 a 10 cartas en los caps futuros – aseguro la murciélago

Maria: eso es todo!BYE! losiguentes seran! , Scourge, Sonic, Sally, Tails, y Espio! -dijo y se despidió y la transmisión se corta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TERMINE! POR FIN! Le juro fueron como 20 paginas en word! O-O bueno eso no importa... ahora los mensajes importantes:

1...note que me mandaron cartas con retos para Tails, Rouge y Knuckles en es cap,pero ellos no estan esta semana, espero entiendan que no podre poner sus cartas y si pasa eso. Me disculpo de todas formas

2... como dije.. jamas se me cruzo por la mente que tendría como 35 Reviews en un solo cap 0-0 eso no me lo esperaba y como dije.. pondre entre 7 o 10 cartas en cada cap... si el tiempo me sobra quizas asta 11..quien sabe.

3.. lamento si tarde (eso no es tannnn importante)

y por ultimo 4! esto es lo MAS importante

Mensaje para _FanFiction Fan:_

Mil disculpas si no te gusta mi forma de redactar, pero ya ves, eso es lo que hay, si no te gusta pos no leas.. nadie te obliga otra cosa, si ese formato (sonic: bla bla bla) esta prohibido no crees que la pagina lo diría? Aparte no amenaces con reportar porfis, yo no e echo nada malo, a menos que escribiera algo que te ofendio, si es asi disculpame, pero nadie mas se aquejado, lei lo que le dijiste a mi amiga Ely en su traducción de Sonic en Fcebook, y te repito lo que ella te dijo, esto SI es un FANFIC, ya que estoy utilizando personajes, en una escena creada por mi, y la verdad por un momento me quitaste las ganas de escribir, pero, recorde que lo ago por que megusta y por que a las demas personas tambien, asi que perdon pero enverdad me interesa un soberano pepino lo que me digas, (disculpa la expresion).

Sin nada mas que agregar...

_Att; Maria Violet the Hedgehog. Bye Bye ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

Holis lamento tardanza, pos a lo que bine ... Sonic es propiedad de Sega.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En los vestidores de un estudio de Tv se encontraba la eriza castaña sentada en un sofá con una mini laptop blanca en sus piernas, a cada rato hacia miles de gestos algo... extraños, se le veía cara de emocionada, feliz, entusiasmada, a punto de llorar. Etc..

Tay: Ya llegue – Aviso el erizo gris con ojos ámbar abriendo la puerta y entrando dejando caer una mochila llena de libros a un lado, luego fijo su vista en suprima que que sonriera ampliamente y daba un par de brincos y gritos de emoción – Que haces? Sabes que pareces loca no? – Pregunto con media sonrisa.

Maria: Si también me gusta el chocolate – Le respondió sin darle mucha atención, Tay estaba confundido y se acerco a ver en que estaba su prima.

Tay: Que lees? – Pregunto viendo la pantalla de la lap.

Maria: El mejor fic del mundo! – Llorando cómicamente

Tay: Ya veo, ese fic que esta haciendo tu amiga Ely, donde salen todas juntas no? No te cansas de leer eso? Ya llevas como 20 veces – Dijo caminando hacia otro lado.

Maria: Cierra el pico! – Tratando de lanzarle un cojin – Es lo mas hermoso que e leído y punto por eso lo leo las veces que me de la gana! – Luego, por la puerta entro Miranda sonriendo.

Miranda: Holas, ya no estas de malas? – Pregunto a su amiga castaña que cerro la apto y se cruzo de brazos.

Maria: Culpa al tonto anónimo ese que me puso así – Se defendió

Miranda: Que caso le haces? Mejor ignora y hagámonos a trabajar, Cleo me dijo que ella los chicos casi llegan.– Aviso la murciélago.

Maria: Oki, por favor ve por las cartas – Dijo apuntando a una cajita en una mesa y Miranda fue a traerlas – Tay ve a tu puesto por favor – Le dijo mientras seguía pegada a la lap

Tay: Esta bien – Dijo caminando hacia un pasillo, segundos luego entraron Nathy, Sofy y Cleo quienes tenían la respiración agitada.

Maria: Que les paso? – Pregunto viéndolas

Sofy:Tuvimos... que ... correr de los guardias.. de ... la princesita esa..– Dijo con dificultad.

Cleo: Para.. poder... traerla .. – Continuo con cansancio.

Miranda: Bueno, ya están aquí no? Es hora de salir, vamos – Dijo tomando el control de electro-shoks de una mesita.

Maria: Sip, gracias por traerlos chicas – Les guiño un ojo a las zoomorfas, y dejo la a mini laptop en el sofá para luego tomar las cartas y salir a escena.

Nathy: Me estoy cansando de sus ridiculeces saben? – Les hablo a la zorrita y a la loba

Cleo: Y que mas podemos hacer? Es nuestra creadora – Dijo caminado hacia el otro lado de los vestidores.

Sofy: Cierto – Afirmo la zorrita yendo con Cleo a sus petos de trajo.

Nathy: Yo se que podes hacer – Dijo mirando la mini laptop en el sofá mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, tomo la computadora y comenzó a escribir en esta, mientras tanto fuera del escenario la dos presentadoras se preparaban.

Director: En 5...4...3...2...1.. ACCION! – gGrito este.

Maria y Miranda: Sean bienvenidos a ... Sonic Team Verdad o Reto! – Gritaron alzando sus manos mostrando el escenario.

Maria: Único programa en el cual podrán mandar sus retos y verdades para el Team Sonic nuestro trabajo es torturarlos, digo, obligarlos a que los cumplan – Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: Y los participantes de esta semana son – Redoble de tambor – Sonic the Hedgehog, Mails "Tails" Power, Espio the Chamaleon, Scourge the Hedgehog y... – Miro a Maria suplicante y ella negó con la cabeza – Sally Arcon! ... ya, lo dije! – dijo la Miranda cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, cuando anuncio esto, los soldados de la GUN entraron con 5 bolsas negras grandes las cuales se movían mucho, y las dejaron en los asientos, al sacarse las bolsas apreciaron donde estaban.

Sonic: No, por favor no de nuevo – Suplico viendo al techo.

Sally: Donde estamos!? – Pregunto alterada.

Miranda: Sabes tengo un oído sensible trata de no chillar – Se quejo sobando sus orejas y frunciendo el ceño a lo que Maria suspiro.

Maria: Miri, se que no te cae bien. Pero el trabajo es trabajo, nosotras somos presentadoras de este programa en el cual ustedes aran todo lo que digan las cartas que nos manden los que nos ve – le contesto a la ardilla sonriendo (cofcof forzada cofcof ).

Espio: Por que demonios hacen esto? No tienen vida o que? – Pregunto molesto, a ambas presentadoras les salio una benita roja en la cabeza y juntas presionaron el botón achicharrando al camaleón.

Tails: Quería advertirte de eso je-je – Río nervioso el zorrito de dos colas.

Sonic: Uff, al menos no esta Amy así que no me retaran a besarla o algo – Agradeció el erizo.

Maria: Grr el Sonamy es un echo, una ley, una realidad y una verdad lo creas o no – Dijo la eriza – Mejor comencemos, la primera carta es de mi queridisisisisima _Ely the Hedgahog _y dice:

_**Sally: tienes inmunidad contra algo romántico con Sawnic desde este instante! Lo siento pero si :/  
Sawnic! VERDAD que opinas del yaoi? Que te emparejan con shadow, espio, tails! xD  
Scourge: RETO! Haz un baile sexy! VERDAD! Amy te parece atractiva? Y otro **_**RETO! debes atravesar un campo de flores saltando con una sonrisota mientras cantas "La ra la la la la" HAZLO!**_**  
Tails! RETO te reto a mandarle un beso a mi amiga Cesia! No la conoces pero hazlo! -.-  
Sally: VERDAD que sentiste al momento de convertirte en robot? :(  
Sonic: RETO! Abraza a Scourge -w-**_

Miranda: Bueno, nada de romance entre Sally y Sonic... – Dijo ojeando la carta.

Maria y Miranda: Gracias Ely! – Gritaron a las cámaras emocionadas.

Sonic: _Gracias a Chaos – pensó_ el erizo y a la vez suspiro.

Scourge: De igual manera la prinsecita no hubiera querido acercarse al idiota o si? – Dijo riendo con superioridad.

Sonic: Cierra la boca imbécil! – Reclamo el erizo frunciendo el ceño y enojado.

Scourge: Obligame – Río cruzando los brazos.

Maria: Cierren la boca los dos y Sonic contesta que opinas del yaoi? – Pregunto.

Sonic:.. Pues... se me hace algo raro que dos... chicos... sean pareja – Dijo algo incomodo.

Nathy: Si sabes que te emparejan con Shadow, Tails, Espio etc.. cierto? – Pregunto la eriza entrando al escenario con una carta en sus manos.

Sonic: Que!? - Grito abriendo los ojos como platos al igual que el zorrito y el camaleón.

Miranda: Seee, Nathy eso es otra carta? – Pregunto

Nathy: Sep, tengan la olvidaron – Dijo entregándosela a Maria con una media sonrisa.

Maria: .. Okey... – dijo extrañada de que Nathy fuera tan cervical y juntando la carta con las demás – pues, Scourge tienes que bailar... - Lee la carta – Cleo! Trae una venda para lo ojos!

Cleo: Aquí tienes – Dijo saliendo con un antifaz en las manos – Creí que Cream no estaba.

Maria: No es para Cream es para mi, Scourge debe bailar sexy – Dijo llorando cómicamente mientras se ponía el antifaz – Ahora, Scourge baila! es el primer reto de la carta – Ordeno creyendo que apuntaba con su dedo al erizo verde, pero como no veía en realidad apuntaba a Tails.

Scourge: Se que quieres ver – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo molestar a la eriza por su ton de voz.

Maria: Callate! – Grito lanzándole el control de electro-shoks, lamentablemente como tenia el antifaz puesto le lanzo el control a Espio en lugar de al erizo y el control al caer por accidente se presiono electrocutando a Sonic Tails y Sally.

Sonic: OYEEE! – le grito muy enojado, al igual que todos los anterior mente nombrados.

Maria: Que pasho Sonikkun? – le dijo con voz de niña a lo que los chicos no se atrevieron a gritarle, pero Sally si.

Sally: Pasa que nos electrocutaste sin razón! – Dijo enojada alzando los bazos.

Maria: Pues perdón – Ajustándose el antifaz y colocando una disimulada sonrisa – _Jajajajaja esto no tiene precio _– Pensó divertida escuchando las quejas de todos – Scourge, o lo haces por las buenas o lo haces por las malas! – Amenazo.

Scourge: Y cuales son las malas? – Sonrío confiado.

Miranda: Oh-oh – Se escucho por parte de la murciélago quien retrocedía lentamente y con algo de preocupación en su mirada, justo cuando la eriza estaba a punto de estallar y comenzar lanzarle todos lo insultos conocidos en el planeta, este hablo.

Scourge: Bien solo por que mis fans de seguro que están rogando que lo haga en este momento – Dijo con arrogancia, se saco su chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a bailar de una forma en la cual me da pena incluso escribir.

Maria: Por favor digan me que termino.

Miranda: Si y menos mal que no viste – Agitando su cabeza – Pasemos a lo que viene, Scourge Amy te parece linda – El erizo se bajo un poco las gafas y arqueo un ceja – En tu idioma, atractiva? – Se auto corrigió.

Scourge: que no la as visto? No se por que el idiota azul huye de ella, aunque mejor para mi – Dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa al final que dejaba ver sus algo filados dientes, Sonic le broto una benita roja en la cabeza, no tanto por el insulto hacia el, si no, ejem..otra cosa.

Sonic: A quien llamas idiota, imbécil! – Devolvió el insulto.

Scourge: Tu pedazo de... – Culmino al sentir un liquido MUY frío lo cubría desvaneciendo todo rastro de enojo y provocando que se abrazara a si mismo, Nathy les había echado un balde de agua con hielo a el y a Sonic.

Nathy: Callen de una maldita vez! Trato de leer! – Reprocho la eriza y volvió corriendo tras el escenario tomando la mini lap blanca del sofá.

Maria: Nathy! suelta mi laptop pero ya! – Grito hacia la eriza.

Sonic: En que piensas loca! casi me congelas! – Le grito abrazándose y temblando.

Scourge: Ya veraz! Esto no se quedara así! – Le grito de la misma forma que Sonic y sacudiendo su chaqueta para quitarle un poco de agua.

Nathy: CIERREN LA BOCA LOS TRES! – Le grito como respuesta junto con la mrada mas aterradora que pudiera existir en la paz de Mobius.

Miranda: creo que esta releyendo _Remember The Damage_ de nuevo, es mejor no hacerla enojar – Aconsejo hablando en voz baja – Lo que sigue, Scourge ve a un campo de flores y pasa por hay sonriendo y cantando como niñita.. JAJAJAJA!

Maria:Sep, Shdow se nego a hacerlo es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres mejor que el... aunque cofof nadie es mejor que el cofcof

Scourge: Eso es todo? Y ese erizo no lo hizo? Baah lo are – Dijo y camino a la salida para ir a uno campo de flores en Green Hill, se paro justo al inicio y suspiro, lo atravezo dando saltitos de niña, y cantando o tarareando un melodía alegre, un vez echo, intento escaparse de todo pero unos guardias que lo habían seguido lo noquearon y lo trajeron de vuelta.

Miranda: Tsk, tsk, con que intentando escapar, ja, ingenuo, reformamos los guardias luego de que Vector se escapara no sabemos como, bueno a lo que viene... Tails, mandale saludos y un beso a una chica llamada Cesia – Informo.

Tails: Ok? .. he, Hola! te mando un besos Cesia. – Dijo mirando a las cámaras y guiñando un ojo.

Sally: Sonic lo estas influenciando demasiado – Le dijo recostándose relajadamente en su respaldo.

Espio: Y que esperabas? – Dijo cruzándose brazos tan serio como siempre.

Maria: Lo que sea, que sigue... – En ese momento Tay interrumpió entrando a escena.

Tay: Lamento interrumpir tu programa de torturas pero tienes una visita – Dijo justo tras el caminaba la eriza rosa de ojos jade que vestía una falda blanca y una camiseta negra con lineas rosas, ganándose la una "discreta" mirada de Scourge quien bajo sus lentes y Sonic quien se sonroso levemente – No se que clase de masoquista seas para venir aquí voluntariamente pero... suerte, y mucha! – Le dijo el erizo para luego salir disparado de nuevo tras el escenario.

Maria: De echo yo le pedí que viniera solo para unos retos de Sally y Sonic que la incluyen en la carta que sigue, solo sera por esta vez así que no se repetirá, enrecio perdón por llamarte Amy – Se disculpo bajando las orejas y apenada.

Amy: Hola a todos! – Saludo animada – Tranquila,esta bien, así podre vigilar a Sonikkun –Le manda una mirada un tanto aterradora al erizo haciendo que este sudara frío y una risa nerviosa saliera de el.

Miranda: Bueno Amy, si quieres toma asiento junto al directo o tras el escenario ya que aquí no tenemos mas asientos – Le sugirió, la eriza asintió y se fue tras el escenario a tomar asiento junto a Nathy, Tay y los demás – A lo que sigue, Sally que sentiste al convertirte en un robot? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Sally: Pues, no fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, pero si fue muy irritante, sentía como mi cuerpo se movía y hacia cosas sin yo poder oponerme – Contesto seria y algo irritada.

Maria: Tay!

Tay: Verdad! – Grito desinteresado el erizo.

Miranda: A lo ultimo de la carta, Sonic debes... awww abrazar a Scourge – Informo la murciélago enternecida.

Sonic: Eso ni hablar! – Se reuso colocando una mirada retadora.

Maria: Tay! por favor de traerme mi navaja! creo que hoy torturare a alguien jujuju – Lo ultimo lo pronuncio de forma macabra y maliciosa, ambos erizos tragaron grueso, incluso el mismo Espio se asusto.

Sonic: OK! – Grito y se dirigió al asiento de Scourge, este se levanto y ambos se dieron un abrazo de no mas de 5 segundo ya que ambos se separaron casi enseguida.

Sally: No entiendo a los chicos, es solo un abrazo eso no los matara – Río viéndolos a ambos.

Maria: Y yo que pensé que no tendríamos nada en común Sally jeje, como sea, la siguiente carta es de _Joey_ _Russel _y dice:

_**Scrouge, verdad: ¿que tan difícil es ser rey?, ¿nunca imaginaste a Rosy como tu reina? y ¿acaso existe un anti-Tails y si asi es lo conoces?. Reto: Te reto a ser la maid de Sonic todo el cap XDD  
Espio, verdad: ¿porque no tienes nariz? es que siempre crei que tu cuerno era tu nariz XDD  
Tails, verdad: ¿nunca has pensado en el porque de que te confundieran con mujer? digo es totalmente absurdo XDD  
Y para la pobre Sally. hummm esta difícil, aunque tengo una idea XDD  
Reto: Te reto a cantar Magnet junto a Amy (aprovechando que Amy va aparecer XD)  
Sonic, verdad: ¿que te parecio la actuación de las chicas?  
Para Amy y Sonic si es que estan ahí: Los reto a cantar "niños vs niñas" de Porta y que sea completa para terminar en un beso al estilo de parejas de amor-odio osea un beso apasionado y salvaje y que sea enfrente de todos XDD**_

Maria: Es oficial! Amo los retos de ese chico jajajaja! – Se carcajeo tratado de secarse un par de lágrimas por la risa.

Miranda: Recuerda, esto es en orden, ok, la verdades, Scourge ya oíste.

Scourge: Ser rey, es algo difícil andar diciéndole a todo ese montón de inútiles que deben hacer ya que jamas escuchan o lo hace mal – Hablo frustrado recordándolo.

Maria: Me caes tannnnnn bien – Nótese el sarcasmo – Responde la siguiente.

Scourge: Esa loca no podría ser reina ni por que volviera a nacer, es capaz que quiera torturar a todos – Contesto con miedo – Y en cuanto a lo de Tails, si es que existe jamas lo e llegado a conocer.

Sonic: Lastima, quizás si lo conocieras fueras menos inútil – Se burlo el erizo, cosa que obviamente irrito a Scourge.

Scourge: Quieres pelea!? – Grito.

Nathy: Y USTEDES QUIEREN OTRO BAÑO CIERTO!? – Pregunto ya muy molesta comenzando a caminar con otro balde que de seguro estaba lleno de agua helada, ambos se tranquilizaron un poco y decidieron dejar de discutir para no ser mojado de nuevo, ante eso Sally y Tails rieron por la cara algo asustada de Sonic y la mueca de fastidio por parte del erizo verde.

Scourge: Algún día te are papilla erizo – Amenazo entre dientes.

Maria: Pues no sera hoy, debes ser la maid de Sonic por todo el cap... jajajajajaja! – Estallo en risas al igual que todos.

Sonic: Oh si! en tu cara Faker! – Le restregó, y a Scourge casi se le disloca la mandíbula de lo abierta que la tenia.

Scourge: Primero, tomare un puñado de tierra, lo mojare, lo pondré en un cepillo de dientes y me lavare los dientes con eso, ... ESCUCHARON! – Dijo de manera "calmada" mientras presionaba lo mas que podía el cojín de su sofá, al parecer para intentar tranquilizarse.

Maria: Pues no me interesa, cada que el te pida algo lo haces o te lavaras la achicharrada de tu vida – Amenazándolo con el control – Y Sonic no se si quieras ponerle el distintivo traje de Maid jajajaja

Sonic: Jajaja, de echo, Maid! Ve a vestirte adecuandamente – Ordeno prepotentemente, luego de eso, la transmision se corto devido a "dificultades tecnicas" y paso asi por unos 5 minutos.

Maria: Bueno holis espectadores! – Saludo, se la veía despeinada con la ropa desarreglada y con uno que otro rasguño, justo tras de ella, estaba Sonic medio desmayado en un rincón también rasguñado y algo golpeado, con Miranda tratando de hacerlo volver de Marte y Tails, Espio y Sally escondidos tras los asientos que estaban amontonados como en forma de pared, justo en medio, Scourge atado de manos y pies con una venda en la boca y vestido de Maid con un traje negro y delantal verde – Como verán Scourge no reacciono de una buena forma así que el director quito esa parte ya que fue un poquitititititito violenta je-je-je.

Socurge: Hmmp! Hmmp! – Trataba de quitarse la mordaza y poco a poco lo hizo – SUELTENME! Y SAQUENME ESTA RIDICULA ROPA!

Maria: ALGUIEN TRAIGAME UN MALDITO DARDO TRANQUILIZANTE, ESTE YA ME ARTO! – Grito mas molesta que nunca, ante tal grito Sofy, Nathy, Cleo y Tay llegaron corriendo y sujetaron a la eriza quien estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Scourge.

Tay: OK! Fue divertido mientras duro pero viéndote así estoy mas que seguro que eres capaz de matarlo – Dijo este sujetándola de los brazos mientras las chicas trataban de que no avanzara, y de nuevo la transmisión se corto.

_(Media hora después vuelve a transmisión)_

Miranda: Y es por eso que deves controlarte – Culmino Miranda un laaaaargo, discurso sobre el auto-control para Mary y Scourge quienes escuchaban ya hartos, los demás estaban ya mas calados del bullicio causado por ambos erizos.

Maria: siiiii ya entendí! – Reptio por milésima vez – Ya volvimos al aire? Oh! Bueno Holis de nuevo! Perdon es que me dio un impulso de asesinar a Scourge jejeje bueno da igual, mejor continuamos hmm, Espio.. jajajaja.

Espio: Que? – Arqueo un ceja ante la risa de la eriza, a la cual Miranda pronto se le unió.

Miranda: Jajaja por que no tienes nariz?

Espio: Por supuesto que tengo, hay dos pequeños orificios debajo de mi cuerno que apenas se notan, por hay respiro – Explico serio, todos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Sonic: Amigo... tu seriedad mata la gracia de la pregunta.

Espio: No es mi problema – Encogiéndose de hombros.

Maria: Rayos – Sin expresión en el rostro – Ya se porque retan a Shadow a estar ebrio, si no este sitio no tendría gracia... ñe, lo que viene!

Miranda: Tails te as preguntado por que te confunden con mujer? Jeje

Tails: La verdad... si... es que no lo entiendo – Rascándose la cabeza mirando el techo para intentar pensar.

Maria: Es que ya te dije.. eres adorable! – Grito de fangril (x'3) – Bueno, eh aquí el reto por el cual traje a Amy, Sally debes cantar con ella la canción Magnet de... la verdad no dice de quien, pero supongo que es la de Hatsune Miku, (es la que encontré en youtube ._.) ñee, me arriesgare, Sofy! pon la canción! Amy! Porfis sal al escenario y Sally porfis pasa al frente.

Slly: Claro – Se levanta y pasa al centro del Escenario y Amy llega junto con ella.

Miranda: les agradecemos que si mandan canciones en sus retos pongan el artista, ya que es posible que nos equivoquemos de canción, gracias – Aviso a las cámaras, Sofy tecleo un poco e su lap y poco después empezó a sonar la canción, ambas se prepararon y comenzaron a cantar.

_Sally_

_kabosoi higa kokorono hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anatano teni rinpunwo tsuketa _

_Sally y Amy_

_karamiau yubi hodoite_

_(Amy: kuchibiru kara shitaeto)_

_yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara  
moeagaruno_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

_Amy_

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete  
"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo_

_Sally y Amy_

_mayoikonda kokoro nara  
kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado  
nai kuraini_

_kurikaeshitanowa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru  
sorede iino... dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

_Sally_

_yoakega kuruto fuande  
naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo  
naite itano?_

_Sally y Amy_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai_

_hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata._

Maria: INCREIBLE! – Aplaudía la eriza al igual que todos en el set incluyendo los camarógrafos, director Etc..

Sally y Amy: Muchas gracias – agradecieron, Sally se fue a su asiento y Amy de nuevo tras el escenario.

Miranda: Estuvieron geniales! – Aplaudía igual de emocionada – Jejeje bueno, Sonic! – Grito de repente asustando al nombrado y haciendo que dejara de aplaudir.

Sonic: Q-Que?

Maria: Que te pareció la presentación de las chicas?... la verdad! – Exijo

Sonic: Aah eso, pues estuvieron fantásticas, que no se noto? – Pregunto divertido.

Miranda: Jajaja se me hace que quisiste decir algo mas – Dijo en tono pícaro mientras ojeaba la carta para ver que seguía – Bueno, lo que viene es que... OH YEYY!

Maria: Y a ti que te pasho? – Pregunto viéndola extrañada.

Miranda: Solo mira – Mostrándole la carta, Mary la leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Maria: SII! OH YESS! de nuevo la canción de Porta!

Scourge: Tienes un serio problema con ese artista lo sabias? – Dijo sin interés, a la eriza no le hizo mucha gracia así que miro a Sonic de manera asesina.

Sonic: Maid calla! que quieres que tenga otro de sus impulsos asesinos!? – Recordó temblando, el erizo verde trago grueso y decidió callarse (sabia elección XD)

Maria: Bien dicho Sonic, bueno, pasa al frente que tienes que cantar con Amy... aww!

Sonic: Pero!

Maria y Miranda: Lo haces! – Inserte miradas asesinas aquí

Scourge: No me digas, el gran héroe no quiere cantar jajaja – Se burlo cosa que molesto a Sonic, se levanto mandándole una mirada retadora al erizo verde.

Sally: Lo molesta el que esa vestido de sirvienta ja – Rió sarcástica, Sonic camino asta el frente y donde Amy ya lo estaba esperando.

Sofy: Hay va la canción – Dijo y poco después la canción comenzó a escucharse y ambos erizos se prepararon para cantar...o mas bien rapear.

_Sonic:_

_Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas  
Van ala moda con samblancat, 12 años y ya follan  
No es normal, pero es lo que ahora se lleva  
Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega  
Y que mas da si su mente es mas corta que sus minifaldas  
Llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama  
Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno  
Y poder fardar con las amigas,4 me han tocado el culo  
Son infieles ya por naturaleza  
Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"  
Les va la lefa, algunas dicen que soy machista  
Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista  
No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales  
Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales  
Un grupo de amigas juntas..pff es insoportable  
Son mas plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables  
Viernes todas pa la disco pa bailar el reggeton-ton  
Que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero  
20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote  
Ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes  
Ya no se juega con Barbies..,ahora hay que ser rebeldes  
Papas...ustedes sabrán k su hija...de todo menos los deberes  
Se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas  
Especial dedicación, pa todas, sois unas guarras  
_

_Amy:_

_Pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser_

Sonic

_Sexo alcohol drogas y farra, solo queréis fiesta  
Anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿ recuerdas?  
Van de juerga,de pesca,pa ver si algo en su red cazan  
Mientras a otras lo unico que les preocupa es si adelgazan  
Esta de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos  
Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es pa que te hagan caso!  
Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las mas feas  
Implantate silicona,ponte tacones aunque duelan_

Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (Amy)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (Amy)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (Sonic)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (Sonic)

Amy:

Los tíos son unos cerdos,  
Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro  
Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo  
[pa chulo chulo mi pirulo(sonic)que te den x culo  
te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario  
se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio  
que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos  
te dicen [toca toca (Sonic) y añaden [ es que voy al gimnasio[(Sonic)  
se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar  
y si hay que hablar de l  
os tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar  
fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?  
Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?  
Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?  
Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?  
Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes  
Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes  
Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito  
Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito  
Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva  
Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña  
Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar  
Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?  
cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado  
Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado  
2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible  
su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible  
egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón  
pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón  
un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?  
pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable  
Ak no tienes huevos de, [k no? que?(porta) son subnormales  
Entre todos tus amigos tu tienes que destacar  
Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar  
Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo  
Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, esta claro!  
van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran  
pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en dia  
te dicen [yo te quiero (Sonic y Amy)  
y piensan [ me la follaría!(Sonic)  
El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad  
Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar  
Si claro, vosotros la fuerza  
nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta

Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (Amy)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (Amy)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (Sonic)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (Sonic)

Sonic:

_Superficial, es total,. osea da igual,  
Di que tu eres diferente, que eres especial  
Bah No me seas egoísta!  
alguna vez as pensado en alguien que no seas tu misma  
engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!  
Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas  
cerda..en la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas  
buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas  
todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista  
juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista  
los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras  
buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran  
quien se de x aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo  
Tu novio que sea mas grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso  
es un malote, si no tienes lo k quieres te mosqueas  
tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas  
el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente  
conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete  
colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona  
pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas  
una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno  
que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero  
luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete  
si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate  
hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos  
conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te kiero¿  
poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog  
pon paranoias que ni tu misma entiendes en tu blog  
dale don dale, no, dale donde duele  
no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen  
te pasan una foto increíble y dicen, en esta salgo mal?  
Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal  
_

_Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (Amy)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (Amy)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (Sonic)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (Sonic)_

Maria y Miranda: OH YES! – Gritaban sin parar.

Tails: Bien echo! – Felicito

Sonic: Gracias hermanito – Estaba a punto de ir a sentarse pero Miranda lo detubo.

Miranda: A donde dijo el conde? Todavia falta algo...– Dijo dibujando una amplia sonrisa al igual que Mary.

Maria: BESO APASIONADO SONAMY PERO YA! – Exclamo emocionada poniendo a Amy Roja y a Sonic nervioso llegando al punto de que sudara frío.

Sally: Que! Ni hablar! – Grito y sintio lasmiradas de las presentaroras diciendole "se besan, por que se besan"

Sonic: ... Pido ruleta! – Grito, Maria frunció el ceño y Miranda se dio una palmada en la cara.

TODOS en el jodido set (menos Sonic y Amt -w-): HAY POR FAVOR! – gritaron al unisono poniendo aun mas nervioso a erizo.

Amy: Esta bien... no tienes que hacerlo, yo recibiré la descarga eléctrica por ti y ya... no tendrás que besarme, se que seguro ni te quieres acercar a mi – Hablo algo decida en tono suave y mirando al suelo, Sonic la volteo a ver impresionado y esta se dio vuelta esperando la descarga, pero esta no llego, en cambio Sonic la tomo del brazo y la giro para posar sus labios sobre los de ella rapidamente, fue n beso suave e inocente por unos segundos asta que a Sonic se le ocurrió morder levemente el labio inferior de la eriza, esta se sonrojo a mas no poder y abrió un poco la boca dándole paso al erizo quien sin permiso o sin aviso metió su lengua en la boca de esta, Amy como pudo intento coresponder mi etras su lenguas jugaban entre si.

Todas las chicas (menos Sally~.~): AWWW!

_(10 minutos después y seguían esmerándose en su reto ewe)_

Maria: Ok, se me hace que estos dos se tragaran uno al otro – Hablo aburrida aun mirando a la pareja – Al principio fue de lo mas tierno pero ahora ya me esa dando asquito de ver su baba, giak.

Espio: Como no les falta el aire!

Scourge: Lo comprenderían cuando besen a alguien – Le dijo divertido y con media sonrisa aun observando al parecer con gusto como Sonic y Amy se atragantaban.

Tails: ...

Sally: Oigan creo que traumaron a Tails..– Informo mientras pasaba su mano en frente de la sonrojada cara del zorrito.

Miranda: Siguiente carta, estos se van a tardar mucho mas a mi parecer, pos es de _Shizu Joky _y Dice:

_**Espio...te reto a hacerte invisible y hacer una maldad al azar  
Scrouge... ¿cual a sido tu idea mas macabra de como derrotar a Sonic? ¿que piensas de Amy? (quiero ver una reacción de sawnic xD)**_

Sally...dale a tails "el beso divertido" (si vieron Sonic Satanas...eeejem...digo, SatAm entenderan)

Maria: JAJAJAJAJA! Satanas jajajaja! – Reía como loca al igual que Miranda.

Sally: Oye!

Miranda: Jajajaja perdón es que es imposible no reírse jajaja bueno, jaja Espio ya oíste – Dijo secándose una lágrima que le salio por la risa.

Espio: Me negaría pero ya se que es lo que quiero hacer – Desaparece y en del otro lado del set donde los erizos se atragantaban ejem.. digo besaban. Fueron separados de un momento a otro, no tardaron en respirar agitadamente y mas rojos que un tomatito maduro, mientras Espio volvió a aparecer en su asiento.

Sally: Por fin! Pensamos que morirían asfixiados – Bromeo.

Sonic:...Si...silen...cio – Respirando entrecortado y rojito.

Amy: Sonik.. kun... yo... – No termino por que estaba siendo llavada a la salida empujada por Cleo y Nathy.

Cleo: Gracias, no queremos mas traumas para niños que seguro los vieron, bueno un hay otra carta cortita para ti asi que sientate – Hablaba la loba.

Amy: Pero! – La eriza replicaba pero aun así era jalada tras el ercenario.

Sonic: A-Adiós.

Miranda: Yey! Por fin no mas baba, bueno Sonic vete a sentar y ahora lo que viene.

Maria: Yo ya estoy cansada – Bostezando – Vuelvo en 10 minutos dile a Nathy que deje de ser vaga y te ayude – Dijo caminando tras el escenario

Nathy: Mira quien habla! Va! Scourge como as querido torturar a Sonic?

Scourge:Me encantaría meterlo en un lago helado por un día entero y quedarme hay todo el tiempo viéndolo como se hunde,flota, se hunde, flota – Inserte risa maligna aquí.

Miranda:...o...k... lo que sigue! – Medio asustada – Que piensas de Amy?

Scourge: Que esta demasiado buena para este imbécil, y por lo que veo ya aprendió a besar jajaja – hablo en tono pícaro a lo que cierto héroe se molesto.

Sonic:Cierra la maldita boca! – Grito con furia y se lanzo contra el.

Nathy: No tengo tiempo para esto – Hablo con desgane – a lo que sigue! Sally dale un "beso divertido" a Tails – Dijo voltea a ver al zorito que seguía traumado, la eriza suspiro – Tay! trae un balde con agua.

Tay: Tu también eres asistente lo sabias? – Dijo divertido.

Nathy: Sola traeme el mentado balde! – Hablo fastidiada, este la ignoro con media sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Cleo: Assh aquí esta – Dijo con cansancio la loba, se acerco a Tails y sin pesar alguno lo baño con la helada agua.

Tails: QUE PASO! – Pregunto atónito el zorrito.

Sally: Are esto rápido – Dijo y se acerco a la mejilla del zorrito dándole un pequeño beso, este se sonrojo y sus colas comenzaron a moverse un poco haciéndolo ver tierno pero a la vez gracioso.

Miranda: Aww jajaja bueno, la siguiente carta en lo que esos dos se matan es del _denise... _Sonic tapate lo oidos no puedes escucharla – Dijo y Cleo salto de la nada poniéndole unos auriculares con musica a todo volumen, este no se resistió ya que era Rock lo que escuchaba así que no se quejo – Bueno la carta dice:

_**VERDAD: cual fue el chico de quien te enamoraste a primera vista ...(chapter 2) tuviste alguna relación con el ?**_

RETO:te reto amy a decirle a sonic que ya no lo amas y que estas saliendo con alguien mas ... que sonic se la crea ¡ XDDD  
GRACIAS ESO ES TODO

Maria: Amy! ven vamos a hacer esta pequeña broma jajaja!

Amy: De acuerdo jiji – Saliendo de detrás del escenario, Miranda le quito los auriculares a Sonic que no escucho nada.

Sonic: Oye! Estaba en la mejor parte – Se quejo.

Maria: Aja lo que digas, Amy quien fue que te llamo la atención, en el primer día aquí lo dijiste – Recordó, a Sonic se le crisparon las orejas.

Amy: Bueno.. no creo que importe.. después de todo ya no me gusta nadie – Dijo y cierto erizo abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

Sonic: Disculpa? – hablo sin creerlo y con a vista en el suelo e apretando levemente el cojín de su asiento.

Amy: Sip, ya oíste... la verdad ya no me gustas... siempre huyes de mi, y eso me canso – Dijo convincentemente, Sonic frunció el ceño pero desvío la mirada hacia ambas presentadoras e igual que Tails y algunas personas mas estaban aguantando la risa, y entendió todo, aun que si se había espantado.. y mucho.

Sonic: La musica no estaba lo suficientemente alta..logre escucharlas.. Sorry mejor suerte para la próxima – Dijo relajado.

Miranda: Aguafiestas... bueno.. que se le va a hacer, la siguiente carta es de _Wolfs soul _y dice:

_**Para scourge lo reto a que todo lo de valor que tenga como joyas o dinero lo regale  
Para sally piensas que sonic esta enamorado de amy? Y si vieras a sonic besando a amy que harías? Y la reto a que actúe como amy con sonic  
Tails vístete como una chica y con maquillaje  
Espio como te sientes al trabajar en el team chaotix? Te reto a que uses tu camuflaje y te metas en un baño termal para mujeres unas dos horas  
Sonic te reto a que te arrodilles ante sally y la llames "mi reina" por todo el episodio hasta que digas que amas a Amy y sea verdad con el radar de Tay**_

Nathy: Jajaja Scourge listo para regalar tus cosas? – Dijo pero fue ignorada ya que el seguía peleando con Sonic – Me escuchaste!

Scourge: Regalen todo si les da la gana! Esto es mas importante! – Y vuelve a pelear con Sonic

Miranda: Como quieras – Hablo y luego mando a los soldados de la G.U.N que fueran por las cosas y las regalaran por la calle – Sally que piensas de Sonic enamorado de Amy?

Sally: Sonic ya a dicho muchas veces que no la quiere de esa forma y mas bien la rechaza, no creo que lo este – Dijo confiada y con media sonrisa.

Miranda: Bien...– Dijo entre dientes y estrujando la carta – Que arias si vieras a Sonic besando a Amy.

Sally:Los acabo de ver prácticamente tragándose uno al otro, ja, no haría nada seguro Sonic lo hace solo por diversión igual que ahora – Hablo de la mima forma, esta vez Sonic se detuvo de pelear y la miro disimuladamente algo molesto.

Scourge: Donde vas!?

Sonic: No vales mi tiempo – Dijo sentándose aun con cólera.

Nathy: Princesita, debe actuar como Amy con Sonic, ... pero!... Amy actúa siempre romántica con el. Y tu tienes prohibido hacer retos románticos junto a Sonic, lastima.

Miranda: Jajajaja! Tails debes vestirte de chica – Rió la murciélago mientras leía la carta ahora arrugada.

Tails: Puedo girar la ruleta? – Pregunto sonrojado.

Nathy: Esta bien, tienes suerte de que no este Maria – Dijo sin interés, el zorrito se levanto y fue donde la ruleta, la giro y esta dio vueltas por unos momentos asta caer en una casilla.. con el reto de Shadow: _No seas cobarde y cumple el estúpido reto de la maldita carta seas quien seas._

Sonic: Shadow siempre tan amable – Dijo Obvio en tono sarcástico.

Miranda: Jajajaja perdón Tails, debes hacer tu reto – Dijo riendo Tails suspiro resignado y camino a los vestidores, luego de un rato salio vestido con un short corto marrón una camiseta de tirantes blanca ajustada con detalles ámbar, zapatillas color ámbar y en el una de las orejas un broche en forma de flor todo con su carita levemente maquillada.

Nathy: Oh por Chaos... – Musito viendo atónita al zorrito al igual que todos... se parecía demasiado a una chica!

Tails: Esto es humillante – Hablo avergonzado y se largo a sentar lo mas rápido posible y con sus colas intentar taparse.

Maria: Ya llegue –Paro de repente – ... Tails? – Pregunto atónita con los ojos abiertos – Wow! Te ves asta mas lindo que Nathy jajajajaja! – Rió observando al zorrito.

Nathy: Oye! Grrrr... – Paro de quejarse ya que una idea le vino a la mente – Que tal si lees lo que sigue? – Pregunto con media sonrisa, las castaña se encogió de hombros y tomo la arrugada carta.

Maria: Espio debes volverte invisible y permanecer en un baño termal de mujeres por 2 horas – leyó despreocupada – Espera.! – Se sonroja – Nathaly the Hedgeog por que me hiciste leer eso! – Reprocho pero fue muy tarde por que la eriza índigo ya se había marchado tras el escenario

Miranda: JAJAJAJA! – Reía sin parar no solo por la reacción de Mary al leer, si no que también por la expresión de Espio ya que su cara se torno completamente roja.

Espio: Ni hablar! dame el electro-shok o torturarme pero no are eso! – Respondió indignado.

Maria: Te tocaría ruleta, pero bueno... hoy no e electrocutado a nadie creo que con tantas descargas que le di a Shadow me sentí mal, ñee, como quieras – Dijo sacando el ya olvidado y confiable control y presionando el botón dando le una descarga a Espio que al parecer la soporto bien.

Sally: Pero si en la primara carta nos electrocutaste a todos sin razón! – Recordó con cólera.

Maria: Eso fue sin querer, ñe lo que sigue – Lee la carta y sus ojos se iluminan – SHI! – Festejaba como loca.

Espio: Otra canción? – Pregunto arqueando un ceja.

Miranda: Algo muchoooo mejor – Sonriendo ampliamente – Oh Sonic~

Sonic: Uh-oh – Musito al mismo tiempo que tragaba grueso.

Maria: Debes arrodillarte ante Sally y la llamarla "mi reina" por todo el episodio hasta que digas que amas a Amy!

Sally: Jajaja Sonic me tendrás que tratar como la reina que soy – Hablo divertida, al erizo casi le daba el patatus, pero miro por un segundo a la ardilla y luego se puso a pensar, respiro profundo y hablo.

Sonic: Amo a Amy – Musito tannnnnn bajo que no creo que ni el mismo se escuchara (¬.¬)

Miranda: Eeeehhh?

Sonic: Q-Que amo a Amy – Hablo un poco mal alto y mirando al suelo.

Maria: Que ama a Knuckles? Eso fue lo que escuche – Provoco divertida colocando una mano junto a la oreja en señal de que no escucho.

Sonic: Que amo a Amy Rose! Contentos! – Exclamo frustrado y muy sonrojado.

_(Mientras en la casa de Amy)_

La eriza corría y daba saltitos de alegría por toda su sala mientras decía un montón de cosas, incomprensibles para sus invitados debido a lo rápido que hablaba, luego n dejo de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez.

Amy: Sonic me ama! Sonic me ama, Sonic me ama, Sonic me ama, Sonic me ama, Sonic me ama, Sonic me ama! SO-NIC-ME-AMA! SII! – Gritaba cientos de veces, siendo observada por Rouge, Shadow Silver y Blaze quienes yacían en el sofá.

Shadow: Rose, por favor cierra la boca, que el Faker sienta eso no es novedad – hablo cansado de estar en ese sitio y de los gritos, se sorprendió cuando sintió que Amy brinco en el sofá justo entre Rouge y el, comenzó a agitarlo de los hombros mientras repetía la misma frase – ROSE! tranquilizare!

_(volviendo al set xD)_

Maria: Tay! la carta exige el detector aunque se que es verdad jujujuju – Rió, pero no resivio respuesta, solo pudo ver desde donde estaba a su primo viendo con asombro la pantalla donde muestra el resultado.

Tay: ... Es... es.. – Titubeo – Men... Mentira..– Dijo muy bajito pero basto para que la sonrisa de la castaña se esfumara y en su rostro se formara poco a poco un media sonrisa perturbadora, su cara se ensombreció y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

Sonic: Que!? C-Como que mentira! – Alterado.

Sally: Lo sabia!

Miranda: Mary! estas bien!? – Pregunto al ver a su amiga mecerse lentamente en una esquina y sin dejar de balbucear.

Mary: Significa que no la ama...e-ese detector no se equivoca... mi infancia.. .. e-es mentira y ... no ara Sonamy ...si no es asi ... y ... y... – Balbuceaba y decía las cosas sin orden, mientras sus ojos estaban muy muy sombrios.

Nathy: Que estas loco! – Escucharon el grito y viero omo la eriza junto con Cleo y Sofy casimatan al erizo gris.

Sofy: Como se te ocurre mentirle con eso! – Reprocho, Cleo tomo la pantalla del detector y mostró la respuesta.

Cleo: Es VERDAD! este estúpido solo le jugo un broma a Mary – Bufo observando al erizo que reia nervioso.

Maria: LO SABIA! – Exclamo feliz.

Sonic: Claro que es verdad! – Bufo molesto.

Scourge: Aww, jaja con que por fin lo admitiste – Hablo Divertido y con media sonrisa.

Sonic: Tu callate!

Miranda: Bien! Sonamy comprobado! ahora lo que viene, la carta es de _nataly94 _y dice:

_**Verdad  
¿Scourge alguna vez has querido besar a rosy y tener algo mas con ella como acabar en la cama? Y no precisamente para dormir.  
¿Sally has salido con monkey kan? Y ¿de que manera si de amistad o de algo mas? Y sally sin ofender ¿tus pechos son de silicona o reales?  
¿Sonic si vieras que scourge intenta ligar con amy que harias? Me gusta el sonamy.  
¿espio tu a cual chica prefieres? Y ¿alguna vez te ha pedido vector que te vistas de niña para dar celos?**_

Reto:  
Scourge tienes que mandarle besos dedicados a rosy.  
Sally tienes que ser lo mas dulce y no enseñar ninguna parte inecesaria posible.  
Tails tienes que dar abrazos a todo el mundo incluido a los que trabajan alli como los camaras y los presentadores.  
Espio tienes que ligar con scourge o con sonic.  
Sonic tienes que confesarte ante amy.

Miranda: Scourge ya oíste, jejeje responde.

Scourge: Si lo e pensado.. pero no creo que terminemos así ella esta loca! – Dijo recordandola.

Tay: De ente mano, es Verdad. – Dijo aburrido.

Maria: Sally... agg, as salido con Mokey Kan? Como amigos o que? Y .. – Se aguanta la risa – Jejeje preguntan si tus pechos son reales o de plástico jejeje.

Sally: Si e salido con el.. para mi fue en plan de amigos pero para el no se, y MI PECHO ES REAL! – grito lo ultimo abrazándose a si mi misma luego de cerrase un poco el chaleco.

Scourge: Pues no parece jejeje – Observando lo que no le importa (me da cosa asta escribirlo ._.)

Maria: Tay!

Tay: Verdad ... y – Le da un escalofrío – Verdad con lo segundo también.

Miranda: Jajaja bueno Sonic, si Scourge se ligara a Amy que harías?

Sonic: Iría a su funeral por que 5 segundos luego de intentar ligar con ella estaría muerto – Dijo sencillamente.

Maria: Sonamy Madafakas! jajajaja ñe siguiente, Espio que chica del Team Sonic prefieres y alguna vez Vector te pidió vestirte de chica?

Espio: De preferencia Blaze, es valiente tranquila y seria.. es una gran compañera – Dijo sin mas – Y no, Vector aun no esta tan desesperado, pero cuando lo este me are invisible y saldre de hay, jamas are tal cosa.

Mirnada: Wow respondimos en tiempo record.. pos, a los retos! – Exclamo.

Maria: Shi! Scourge mandale besos a Rosy! Primer reto de la carta no te puedes negar – Aviso de una, el erizo rodó los ojos y puso una mueca.

Scourge: Besos Rosy – Sin ánimos pero eso cambio por que la eriza le dio una descarga – Besos Rosy! Eres hermosa! – Lanzando besos a la pantalla.

Miranda: Así esta mejor, hmm Sally, porfis se dulce y ve al los vestidores y ponte esto – Le extendió un gancho con unas prendas, la ardilla las tomo y se fue, un rato después salio con su mismo chaleco y botas, pero ademas con una camiseta negra con un adorno azul en la parte baja y una falda negra con un cinturón blanco.

Maria: Alabado sea Chaos, por fin esta vestida – Exclamo al techo.

Sally: Eeeeh.. gracias?

Miranda: Debes ser dulce con todos – Sally asintió alegre y se fue a sentar – Bueno, awww Tails bebes abrazar a todo el mundo aquí, pero primero quitate el look de chica... así seria extraño, tu reto no ameritaba todo el cap – Dijo y el zorito fue lo mas rápido que pudo a cambiarse y salio ya normal y comenzó a darle abrazos a todos iniciando con las presentadoras, que por cierto Miranda casi lo asfixia, a los concursantes, aunque a Scourge lo tubo que hacer desorpresa y alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo, a los camarógrafos, los asistentes asta que por fin termino y se fue a su asiento.

Maria: Aww, bueno.. Espio debes...

Espio: Ruleta – Dijo sin mas y camino.

Maria: Ni si quiera te lo dije!

Espio: Lo escuche cuando leyeron la carta.. no entiendo por que repites todas las preguntas y retos de nuevo – Hablo rodando los ojos, se aproximo a la ruleta y la giro esta al detenerse, se quedo en el reto de Cream: _Ven a jugar con migo y con Chesse a casa todo un día._

Maria: Cream siempre de tierna – Hablo enternecida – Suertudo – Bufo.

Miranda: Pasemos a la siguiente carta que creo sera la ultima por que el reto es que Sonic se le declare a Amy y eso ya lo hizo y en televisión en vivo jajaja es de _Sonatika _y dice:

_**Scourge: te reto a besar a Rossy :3  
Sonic:Canta His Word vercion Sonic 2006  
Sally:Comportate como te describen los fans osea como Zo*ra  
Tails:te reto Besar a Cream en la mejiila.  
Espio:te reto a Sonreir y enseñarle tecnicas ninjas a Charmy  
Verdades:  
Scourge:Porque te gusta Fiona y no Rossy -_-  
Sonic:Que se sintio haber muerto por Mephiles.  
Sally:Que se siente que la mayoria de los fans especificamente los fans Sonamy te odien sin razon es mas ni si quiera eres oficial.  
Tails:Porque en los comics peleas y en los juegos solo eres el genio que no hace la gran cosa bueno aunque el ultimo juego que fuiste jugable fue el sonic 2006.  
Espio:Donde aprendise a hacer ninja.**_

Maria: Tay! Porfis trae a Rosy! – Pidió y como me da flojera escribir su repuesta pondré que la trajo y ya. (-.-)

Miranda: Oh Scourge~ aquí hay alguien que tiene que besar – Canturreo la murciélago.

Scourge: Con gusto, solo si promete no matarme o intentar torturarme.

Rosy: Creeme que yo también me quiero largar de aquí, asi que solo aslo rapido.

Maria: Solo no se tragen uno al otro,no dijo beso apasionado – Dijo recordando el larrrrgo eso de Sonic y Amy, y siendo Scourge el anti-Sonic, era capaz de llagar a mas, ambos se acercaron y rozaron sus labios levemente, para que luego Scourge la pegara a el y la besara como dio manda (xD) un minutos luego se separaron, ambos algo sonrojados y atontados.

Sonic:No soy el único no? – Se burlo el erizo quien recibió una mirada molesta de Scourge, este se fue a sentar y Rosy se marcho tan rápido como llego.

Maria: Al menos no fue tan largo como el de tu y Amy – Recordó – Ñe, lo que sigue, me quiero ir a casa, Sonic canta His World en la versión del juego... yey! otra cansino que amo! Sofy porfis pon la canción – Sonic paso al frente y la cansino comenzó a sonar.

_Beware of the time as it moves along  
Takin' you back always feared and strong  
Like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on  
He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain, untouched and crushed and will remain  
The one, the two, the three, the four  
Headed straight for an unopened door  
He can see, he can feel without one touch it seems unreal but it's true  
The power lives inside of you - inside of you_

Coro:_  
In this world - His world  
Where life is strong  
In this world - His world  
Life's an open book  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
In this world - His world  
Where on is all  
In this world - His world  
Never fear the fall  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds every step meet the risk_

Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
Like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on  
He's the tower, power, admits no shame, untouched and crushed and will remain  
The one, the two, the three, the four  
Headed straight for an unopened door  
He can see what he can't feel without once touch it becomes surreal but it's true  
The power lives inside of you - inside of you

coro:

_In this world - His world  
Where life is strong  
In this world - His world  
Life's an open book  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
In this world - His world  
Where on is all  
In this world - His world  
Never fear the fall  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds every step meet the risk_

Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
In this world, his world

Coro:

_In this world - His world  
Where life is strong  
In this world - His world  
Life's an open book  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
In this world - His world  
Where on is all  
In this world - His world  
Never fear the fall  
In this world - His world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds every step meet the risk_

Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
In this world, his world

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear mientras el erizo agradecía y volvía a su asiento.

Maria: Bravo! – Aplaudió – Bueno a lo que viene! Hmm Sally comportate como z**ra.

Sally: Electro-shok por favor – Hablo dulcemente (cumpliendo reto :P) y fue electrocutada por Miranda – Auch! – Se quejo.

Miranda: Oh perdone su alteza, pero todos deben soportar el mismo voltaje – Informo.

Sally: Y tu ya quisieras ser de la realeza!

Miranda: A si? Como no!

Maria: Callense ambas! – Grito arta de tanto grito y presiono el botón electrocutándolas a ambas – t ils debes besar a Cream en la mejilla – Hablo de lo mas normal sin importarle las miradas molestas de Miri y Sally – Ahhh... hay que traer a Cream... Tay!

Tay: Me adelante en lo que Sonic cantaba – Dijo sin importancia y volvió atrás.

Cream: Hola a todos – Saludo la pequeña.

Tails: Hola – Le da el beso en la mejilla algo sonrojado – Ese era mi reto – Dijo sonriendo y la coneja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Miranda: Awww! tan tierno! – Exclamo – Ñe, Espio, por favor sonríe y enseñale técnicas ninjas a Charmy jajaja

Espio: por que demonios estoy yo aquí – Se quejo por lo bajo mientras los soldados lo llevaban a un campo de practica ya listo donde Charm lo esperaba, y los demás podían ver todo desde una pantalla en el set – En lo que ellos están hay, vamos a seguir, vienen las verdades.

Maria: Sonic que se sintió ser matado por Mephiles... por cierto por culpa de la inútil de Elise o de cariño como le decimos las chicas y yo la Peach 2 – Hablo tratando de esconder un poco de enojo.

Sonic: Fue, raro, la verdad no sentí mucho dolor solo sentí que por un momento me atravesaban y luego nada, todo oscuro. – Hablo tranquilamente.

Maria: Okis pos, Sally que se siente ser odiada sin razón por la mayoría de los fans Sonamy... avisado yo no te odio solo te ignoro por que como dice Sony no eres oficial – Aclaro.

Sally: Los ignoro, no me importa lo que digan en realidad tengo mis propios fans, aparte si soy oficial! – Reclamo.

Maria: Entonces dime por que no sales en un misero juego si lo eres – Hablo confiada, la ardilla callo al no tener respuesta con que defenderse.– Lo vez.

Miranda: a lo que viene – Callo ya que Esopio entro en el sitio lleno de pinchaduras al parecer, por las estrellas ninjas que Charmy intento lanzar pero terminaron dándole a el – Te divertiste?

Espio: Pudranse – Dijo sin mas y se fue a sentar adolorido.

Maria: Jajajaja! bueno, Tails por que en los piches Comic's peleas y en los juegos no! –Dijo en tono frustrado.

Tails: No lo se.. al parecer Sega no me quiere como personaje jugable desde el Sonic 2006 – hablo algo triste.

Miranda: Pues estan drogados... ñe, lo ultimo y terminamos con el programa! yey! Hm Espio donde pendiste a ser ninja?

Espio: Antes de conocer a Vector y a Charmy, de pequeño me entreno un señor – Respondio sin interés (no se me ocurrió otra cosa LOL x'D)

Maria: Vaja y solo te entreno por que le gusto tu cara jajaja bueno como sea.. llegamos al al fin de esta capitulo! jaja en el siguiente Capitulo estarán aqui. Rouge, Blaze Manic, Sonia y Sonic! No se lo pierdan!

Miranda y Maria: Bye! – y se corto la transmisión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yuju! no morí! sigo viva! XD jajaja bueno... podria pasar toda la noche aquí diciéndoles excusas pero les dare las 2 prinsipales... andube de vaga y me dio un piche virus que esta rondando por mi pais Dx pero buano, no se pero ami parecer esta cap no dio tanta risa ._.U ustedes diganme ;u; jeje perdonen si hay errores es que esta tan largo que estube apurada escribiendo y no se si se me paso uno... o varios, y si fue así me vele chota Dx **

**tambien queria aclara (de nuevo -.-)que solo pondre las primeras 8 o 10 cartas que me mande y también depende de lo largas que sean, deben comprender que no soy una maquina y tengo vida... poca, pero tengo xD ademas de que en mi casa me fastidian ._. ñe, eso no importa.. como me dijo mi One-san,,, el que se duerme pierde x'D ñe, o quizas si me gustan los retos de alguna de las cartas que lleguen de ultimas los ponga, solo algunas, ñe, prometo no tardar de nuevo 1 mes en publicar, empezare la escuela pronto y llamenme loca pero con presión y estrés escribo mas rápido ;D la mayoría de las veces ._.U ñe pos... ahh!**

**AVISO! (importante al menos para mi ._.) quiero informarles a aquellos que por casualidad de la vida leyeron mi historia **_Un pequeño Gran problema.. _**que ya subi el fic de continuacion para no dejarlo con ese final triste ;u; el fic se llama **_ Nueva vida, Otra oportunidad _ **lo digo por qu solo 5 personas lo han leido ._. y si ya lo leyeron significaria que no me dejaron Review por que esta del asco TwT *se larga a hacerse auto-bullyng* supongo que es todo ;u; me despido y espero que les aya gustado.. dejen Reviews plis ;3**

_Att: Maria Violet the Hedgehog. Bye Bye ;D _


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Sega.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la parte trasera del escenario, se encontraba María tratando o más bien luchando por poder peinar sus largas púas, mientras se centraba en esto, llego Tay cargando una mochila la cual lanzo desinteresadamente sobre un banco, y se acercó donde su prima, resistiendo un poco la risa al verla.

**Tay: Domando a la bestia ¿no? — **Río detrás de ella reflejándose en el espejo junto con ella, la eriza no de muy buen humor respondió.

**Mary: Cierra la boca —** Ordeno lanzándole el cepillo con el cual se peinaba, este lo esquivo con facilidad y chisto un poco.

**Tay: Tsk, primita, será mejor que tomes clases de control de ira — **Vocifero alegre y divertido recogiendo el objeto lanzado y colocándolo en una mesita junto a ella.

**Mary: Como dije… ¡Cierra la boca! — **Exclamo un poco irritada, era el punto de inicio de una pelea normalmente estúpida pero extensa hasta que la puerta de acero reforzado que evitaba que los participantes e escaparan se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la murciélago amiga de ambos y co-presentadora del programa, algo agitada y despeinada.

**Miri: Hola — **Logro decir luego de un hondo respiro, acercándose caminando lentamente hacia el espejo.

**Mary: Holis — **Saludo alegre olvidando por completo a su primo.

**Tay: Oh ahora estas feliz — **Dijo con tono exasperado.

**Mary: Púdrete — **Respondió simplemente, girándose y caminando hacia una impresora junto a una cesta donde se hallaban las cartas **— Hoy también estaremos ocupadas — **Dijo revisando las cartas.

**Tay: ¿Que te paso en la mejilla? — **Pregunto extrañado a Miranda, viendo unas pequeñas marcas en formas de puntos por su mejilla, la Murciélago se acarició por un momento la mejilla pero luego se dirigió a al espejo.

**Miri: Amelya me mordió — **Dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba un secador de uno de los cajones y empezaba a peinarse y arreglarse un poco, la eriza que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia crispo las orejas y apresuradamente se acercó justo detrás de Miranda.

**Mary: ¿Que dijiste? — **pregunto rápido apangándole en secador de cabello.

**Miri: Nada… — **Contesto en un tono un poco más agudo de lo usual y lentamente se deslizo asta salir de la vista de la eriza.

**Tay: ¿Cómo demonios te mordió? — **Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**Miri: Ya no importa — **Dijo tomando las cartas y halando del brazo de Mary casi o más ben prácticamente arrastrándola **— ¡Hora del Show!**

**Mary: ¿¡Cómo te mordió!? — **Exigía mientras era arrastrada.

**Miri: Aja aja y aja — **Evitaba el tema, hasta que logro arrastrarla hasta el centro del escenario que se encontraba en penumbras.

**Director: En 5…4…**

**Miri: Eres ligera — **Comento en tono curioso.

**Director: 3… 2…**

**Mary: Me vale un soberano pepino eso ¡responde! — **Continuaba insistiendo.

**Director: 1… ¡ACCION!**

**Miri: Sean bienvenidos a… ¡Sonic Team Verdad o Reto! — **Exclamo lo último con gran entusiasmo.

**Mary: Grrr, ya me las arreglare contigo… — **Murmuro **— Y los participantes de la semana son… — **Paro por un instante **— ¡Los trillizos Sonic, Sonia y Manic the Hedgehog, acompañados también de Blaze the Cat y Rouge the Bat! — **Exclamo con emoción.

**Miri: ¡Tráiganlos porfa! — **Grito y una explosión de humo sucedió en el escenario ocultándolo por completo, solo se escuchaban a las presentadoras tosiendo por el humo y pronto más zoomorfos se escucharon junto a ellas, una vez el humo se disipo, se pudo ver a los 5 recién nombrados sentados en los asientos correspondientes a los participantes, estos aun tosiendo por el humo mientras que las presentadoras ya estaban bien.

**Mary: Bienvenidos — **Canturreo de forma maliciosa mostrando una amplia sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

**Sonic: Chaos, apiádate por favor — **Hablo al techo en forma suplicante.

**Mary: No hagas que te electrocute desde ya — **Advirtió, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda al erizo supersónico.

**Sonia: Hermanito donde estamos — **Pregunto la eriza fucsia extrañada.

**Sonic: En un tétrico lugar donde dos extrañas y súperfangrils se juntaron y formaron un programa donde ahora nos obligan a participar y cumplir extraños y estúpidos retos y decir verdades — **Explico, mega, súper, recontra rápido.

**Rouge: Y si no los hacemos nos castigan — **Hablo con desinterés y fastidio.

**Manic: Genial… eso creo — **Dijo dudoso.

**Mary: Hablando de castigos, olvide el control — **Recordó y fue tras el escenario a buscar el control de electro-shok's.

**Miri: Mientras ella busca sus aparatos de tortura... ¡digo! El control jeje, empecemos con las cartas — **llamo la atención de todos y rebusco entre las cartas **— La primera es de **_Ely the Hedgehog _** y dice:**

_**MANIC! *Trae a Sonatika arrastrada al set* ¿Qué opinas de ella? ¡VERDAD! y un reto, te reto a que le des un beso en la mejilla a Sonatika xD luego puede irse porque creo que es ilegal traerla acá .-. (?**_

_**Rouge, te reto a que le des una joya a Sonia, sé que a ella le gusta verse bien, un collar con una joya GRANDE y debe tenerla puesta tooooodoooo el programa y tú no debes decir nada uwu**_

_**Sonic, quiero que digas LA VERDAD frente a tus hermanos xD qué opinas de Amy? o3o**_

_**Sonia, di una historia vergonzosa de tus hermanos xD**_

_**Y Blaze, di la verdad, ¿Qué opinas de que Shadow sea el posible padre de Silver? y ¿si te das cuenta que en un futuro tú y Silver se casan y tienen hermosos erizitos y gatitos juntos? o3o**_

(N/A: La propietaria del FC Sonatika me pidió que cambiara ese personaje y pusiera otro en su lugar, y como es mi fic hago lo que sho quera e-e(? aparte sé que ely no tendrá problema -w-)

**Mary: ¡Yeyyy! ¡Tay! ¡Trae a mi One-san pero ya! — **Grito la castaña volviendo al set como alma que lleva el diablo **— Y por cierto — **Hablo presionando el botón dándole una descarga a la murciélago albina.

**Rouge: ¿¡Que carajos te pasa!?**

**Mary: Recuerda que la ultima vez que viniste no cumpliste un rato de mi amiga Shzu por que el programa ya estaba por terminar y no seria divertido, así que ahora debes actuar como Cream todo el capitulo — **Explico sonriendo tiernamente solo que con un toque de malicia en el tono de voz dándole un escalofrío a Rouge **— ¡Tay! ¡Ya largate a buscarla!**

**Tay: Ya voy, ya voy — **Contesto sin ganas, fastidiado y con flojera, como Mary la mayoría de los lunes en la mañana, en fin, luego de un rato de haberse ido Tay volvió arrastrando a una loba esponjosa, con su pelaje castaño oscuro y cabello liso, ojos marrones chocolates que en ese momento expresaban molestia hacia el grisáceo, esta vestía un pantalón largo, más bien un Jean, con una blusa morada sencilla con escote V, acompañado de un collar de plata con el dije en forma de L y por ultimo unos zapatos bajitos negros con un moño de decoración.

**?:** **¡Hey! ¿¡Quién te crees!? ¡Suéltame! — **Le gritaba eufórica la loba mientras lo golpeaba en un intento de liberarse, Tay se cubría como podía de los golpes hasta que por fin llego al centro del escenario.

**Tay: ¡Aquí tienes! Ahora… — **El erizo corrió detrás del set escondiéndose **— ¡Aléjenla de mí!**

**Mary: ¡Linn! — **Grito con emoción la castaña brincado a la espalda de esta y abrazándola con fuerza **— ¡Holis! **

**Linn: ¿María? — **Pregunto desconcertada, parpadeo un par de vece y sin pensarlo una hermosa sonrisa se posó en su rostro y correspondió al apretado abrazo que le daba la eriza **— ¡Mary! **

**Miri: Hey ¿y yo? — **Aviso la murciélago fingiendo **— ¡Linn!** **— **Exclamo saltándole encima haciendo que todas cayeran y se abrazaran **— Lamentamos traerte así.**

**Mary: Te necesitamos para algo — **Contesto levantándose al igual que todas y posando en su cara una sonrisa de picardía. **— Manic~ — **Canturreo, la lobita al escuchar este nombre abrió los ojos como platos, miro alrededor y encontró con la mirada al erizo verde brillante mirándola con algo de confusión, en las mejillas de la loba se posó un inevitable sonrojo **— Bésala — **Ordeno la eriza sencillamente, exaltando un poco a Manic, este iba a reclamar pero fue detenido por la loba quien se la abalanzó encima, provocando su caída con todo y silla mientras era llenado de beso en toda la cara por la loba. Cuando por fin Linn se dignó a parar salió corriendo detrás de Mary con la cara completamente roja dejando aun en el suelo al erizo quien sonreía como idiota y parecía ido (N/A: le diste fuerte :v (?)

**Mary: Levante a Manic, parece drogado — **La chica rio a carcajadas al igual que su compañera murciélago **— Con-Continuemos…— **Alcanzo a decir controlando su ataque de risa.

**Miri: Linn si quieres quédate después de todo eres una invitada — **Seguiría esta guiñándole un ojo, la loba que ya no se encontraba tan sonrojada asintió con gusto **— Bueno, a lo que viene — **Menciono observando como Sonic y Tay ayudaban a Manic de volver de la luna y a sentarlo.

**Mary: Rouge — **Canturreo la eriza de ojos chocolate **— Dale a Sonia un collar con una joya grande de tu colección.**

**Rouge: ¡Pero mis joyas están!… — **No logro terminar de dar su excusa cuando Tay ya se encontraba junto a las presentadoras con el maletín negro de joyas de Rouge, esta maldijo por dentro al grisáceo y a la castaña quien sonreía felizmente.

**Mary: ¿Decías? **

**Rouge: Amm, nada… — **Hablo resignada y a la vez molesta cosa que disfrazo con un intento de tono de voz tierno, tomando el maletín y de este sacando un collar de plata con un enorme diamante lila de adorno y varios otros cristales incrustados **— Tenga, se-señorita, Sonia — **Extendió el collar hacia Sonia con pesar.

**Sonia: ¡Gracias Rouge! — **Agradeció la eriza y con prisa tomo el accesorio colocándoselo mientras Rouge aguantaba las ganas de arrancárselo del cuello e irse a la fuga.

**Mary: Pff, bueno, ¿Qué sigue? — **Se dijo buscando la carta con los retos **— ¿Hey y la carta?**

**Linn: Aquí — **Hablo la lobita con la carta en sus manos **— No quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada, ah, y lo que viene, Sonic di frente a tus hermanos lo que piensas de Amy, di la verdad o te electrocutaran — **Dijo apuntando hacia Miri quien escondía "disimuladamente" el control de electro shok.

**Sonic: Creo que ya lo dije, Amy me parece una eriza muy linda, simpática cariñosa y dulce — **Dijo fingiendo desinterés y colocando los brazos tras su nuca.

**Linn, Mary y Miri: ¡SONAMY! — **Gritaron a lo FanGirls.

**Sonic: ¡Que no! **

**Manic: Mi hermano ya tiene novia awww — **Bromeo el erizo verde ganando las ligeras rizas de todos menos el azulado.

**Sonic: ¡Callate! — **ordeno aventándole una roca de chaos sabrá donde la saco dándole en la cabeza (no me quedan ideas x'D(?).

**Manic: ¡auch! — **Se quejó sobándose la cabeza, y posteriormente lanzándose a pelear con su hermano mayor.

**Mary: ¿De donde carajos saco la roca? — **Pregunto curiosa y extrañada.

**Miri: Eso es como preguntar por qué dos menores tienen un programa de TV y de donde sacamos el electro shok, los soldados de GUN y el detector de mentiras — **Sugirió muy pensativa la murciélago.

**Mary: Ñeee esto es Mobius, aquí solo se aplica la lógica de Mephiles — **Se encogió de hombros ya perdiendo interés en el tema rápidamente mientras los 5 concursantes la miraban con cara "a esta que le dio" **— One-san, ¿qué sigue?**

**Linn: Sonia di algo vergonzoso de tus hermanos — **Ordeno conteniendo un poco la risa, la eriza pensó un poco hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una.

**Sonia: Una vez ambos se disfrazaron de bailarinas para engañar a Sleet en una misión — **Conto en tono de gracias y brevemente **— Tenían mas curvas que Blaze — **Ya no contuvo la risa y se unió a todos quienes reían, claro menos los hermanos que una vez dejaron de pelear es hundieron en su asiento con intenciones de que el mismo los tragara y Blaze quien no le hizo mucha gracia el ultimo comentario.

**Mary: Oh vamos Blaze era broma, diviértete un poco — **Suspiro con resignación la castaña observando la seriedad de la gata.

**Miri: Lo que sigue es… — **Hablo acercándose a la lobita y viendo por sobre su hombro la carta **— Blaze, ¿Qué opinas del rumor de que Shadow es el padre de Silver? **

**Blaze: Que es estúpido, los padres de Silver murieron en el caos del futuro, y según yo, Shadow es la forma de vida suprema por lo que no puede morir ¿O sí? **(N/A: Según yo ._.)

**Linn: Y la pregunta que yo tengo es que, si eso es cierto con quién demonios estuvo Shadow para que Silver no se le pareciera en nada — **Pregunto en voz alta arqueando una ceja, dejando pensativa a Miri cofcofCaraDeDesorientadacofcfo, Manic Sonic y Mary se morían de risa con el comentario, mientras Rouge, Sonia y Blaze veían a todos, una con mirada y expresión desaprobatoria y las otras dos con una gota de sudor en la cien.

**Mary: Ok jaja… — **Hablo la eriza calmándose de su ataque de risa **— Blaze, otra para ti, ¿qué pensarías si en el futuro Silver y tu tienen esrizitos y gatitos juntos? — **Pregunto ganándose un "Awwwwww" de todos menos la gata quien se sonrojo intensamente **— Lo se awww.**

**Blaze: ¡E-eso jamás pasara! — **Exclamo sonrojada.

**Miri: ¿Pero te gustaría? — **Misiono en tono pícaro viéndola de la misma forma, Blaze desvió la mirada "ofendida" y muy sonrojada.

**Linn: Jajajaja — **Reía sin para la lobita **— Bien, lo que viene, emm la siguiente carta es de **_Nino5571 _**y dice: **

_**Verdad:**_

_**Sonic: porque no has presentado cordialmente a tus hermanos con tus demás amigos?, te dan vergüenza ajena o qué? XD**_

_**Sonia: Que se siente ser la más madura de los 3 hermanos y ser la única chica?**_

_**Manic: Que piensas de que Sonic sea acosado por Amy?**_

_**Blaze: Que se sintió el ser tan excluida por tus poderes cuando eras joven?**_

_**Rouge: Porque te atraen tanto las joyas (enserio mi cerebro esta medio seco XD)**_

_**Retos: (oooooh Yeah *w*)**_

_**Manic: No me importa que Amy no esté ahí (relleneno everywhere XD) trata de ligártela frente a Sanik**_

_**Sonia: Restriégale en la cara a Rouge que tu haz besado a Knuckles en la mejilla y que el tomo el beso con afecto (Chaparrita sabe todo /u\\)**_

_**Sonic: Dale una bofetada a Blaze (No sé...)**_

**Mary: Sanik ya oíste — **Hablo con un tonito de burla para posteriormente dejar salir una risita, el erizo resoplo.

**Sonic: Ya a Knuckles los conocieron, y pues, cuando se formó todo el Team ellos no se vinieron a buscarme por un tiempo **(N/A: Como la serie se canceló no se sabe el final y si más personajes iban a aparecer :v y pos esta me la invento)** Claro que se los presentare y hablando de eso está en la primera vez que los veo en un tiempo — **Recordó.

**Mary: En palabras más simples… lo olvidaste — **Ante el comentario los dos hermanos del erizo rieron casi al instante.

**Sonic: Que no — **Se negó.

**Mary: Bueno bueno — **Inflo las mejillas en señal de molestia por la terquedad del azulado.

**Miri: ¡Jaja! Bueno, Sonia, ¿qué se siente ser la más madura y la única chica de los trillizos?**

**Sonia: Pues, al principio cuando los conocí era más infantil y malcriada, pero tuve que madurar el triple para compensar a este par — **Apunto hacia el par de erizos **— Y ser la única chica hmm es genial y a la vez malo, tengo que aguantarlos y ahh~ — **Suspiro.

**Mary: Te compadezco — **Dijo sinceramente.

**Sonic y Manic: ¡Oye!**

**Linn: ¡Muy bien! — ** Llamo la lobita **— Lo que viene, hmm Manic ¿Qué opinas de que Amy acose a Sonic? — **La chica comía con la mirada al erizo verde.

**Manic: Admiro la persistencia de esa eriza, pero pienso que mi idiota hermano debería aprovechar la ocasión y dejar de rechazarla — **Hablo desviando su mirada de la de la loba castaña y viendo a su hermano de forma desaprobatoria **— ¡Aprovecha idiota o se cansara!**

**Sonic: ¡Cierra la boca! — **Le grito de vuelta un tanto sonrojado.

**Mary: ¡Manic sabe! — **Exclamo mientras a sus lados sus compañeras asentían como apoyo.

**Miri: Bueno bueno, lo que sigue, Blaze ¿Qué se sintió ser excluida de pequeña por tus poderes? — **Dijo bajando un poco el tono y pronunciando con cautela cada palabra.

**Blaze: No fue agradable, nadie quiere estar solo, pero… — **Suspiro **— Al final encontré un amigo — **Dijo con una leve sonrisa, los presentes la miraron, Mary estaba punto de abrir su bocota, pero la murciélago gracias a Chaos le tapó la boca evitando que hablara.

**Miri: Awww — **Se limitó a pronunciar forcejeado con Mary que se quedaba sin aire.

**Linn: Rouge ¿Por qué te atraen las joyas? — **Se apresuró a decir evitando que la eriza de ojos chocolate muriera de asfixia ya que loro zafarse de su amiga en un descuido de esta.

**Mary: ¿Quieres librar a Mobius de mi existencia o qué? — **Pregunto jadeando, haciendo reír nerviosamente a su amiga murciélago.

**Rouge: Son hermosas y relucientes igual a mí, aparte de valiosas y puras, las prefiero antes que cualquier riqueza — **Contesto simplemente con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados pensando en sus preciosas joyas.

**Mary: ¡Que aburrimiento nadie miente! — **Comenzó a hacer un berrinche la eriza viendo a Tay que le decía que Rouge no mentía.

**Miri: Clamate que ya vienen lo retos.**

**Mary: ¡YEYY! — **Se reanimo rápidamente.

**Todos: Bipolar — **Dijeron al unísono entrecerrando los ojos, formándole a Mary una gota en la cien.

**Mary: Como sea, bueno, ¡Tay trae a Amy! — **Exclamo como orden hacia su primo, quien resoplo molesto y con pereza en sus pasos se fue, al rato volvió caminando feliz de la vida con Amy mientras conversaban y reían un poco.

**Tay: Aquí esta — **Informo entrando al set con la rosada **— Y al menos no me golpea como otra personita — **Espeto viendo con mirada de reproche hacia Linn quien se cruzó de brazos dejando escapar un "Hmnp" y volteando su cara hacia otra dirección, el grisáceo solo suspiro resignado y volvió a su puesto no sin antes despedirse de Amy.

**Miri: Te lleva bien con Tay — **Menciono arqueando una ceja extrañada.

**Amy: Pues sí, es agradable — **Contesto con simpleza y con una sonrisa, las presentadora correspondieron con un sonrisa igualmente mientras la invitaba se posaba junto a Sonic, que incluso ya antes del reto apretaba su mandíbula y puños fuertemente viendo a la puerta tras el escenario.

**Linn: Ni si quiera ha empezado el reto y ya está celoso — **Dijo con gracias exaltando al erizo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

**Sonic: ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso? — **Escupió la pregunta con tono enfadado y expresión impaciente, la recién llegada bajo un poco la cabeza y sus orejas ante el comentario, se creó un ambiente tenso por unos segundos que fue roto rápidamente por la Murciélago que presiono el botón de electro-shok dándole una descarga a Sonic.

**Miri: Eso fue por ser grosero — **Explico rápidamente inflando las mejillas, mientras que Linn revisaba al erizo achicharrado buscando señales de vida en él.

**Linn: Tranquilos aun respira — **Aviso **— Eso creo.**

**Mary: Revívanlo para que Manic cumpla su reto — **Dijo con desespere.

**Tay: Yo lo hago — **Hablo entrando al set con un balde de agua y rápidamente se lo lanzo a Sonic en la cara empapándolo por completo.

**Sonic: ¡Pero que…! — **Despertó de su muerte momentánea **— ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?**

**Tay: De nad… — **No termino su frase al ser bañado con agua helada **— ¿¡Que Carajos!? — **Grito Sintiendo como su pelaje se congelaba, giro su vista encontrándose con todos muertos de risa menos Linn quien sostenía un balde ya vacío **— ¿¡Que te pasa!?**

**Linn: Yo quería tirarle el agua, ya lo habías echo pero igual quería bañar a un erizo — **Explico brevemente sonriendo de lado.

**Mary: ¡Como sea! Ahora al reto — **Apresuro emocionada **— Manic… lígate a Amy.**

**Sonic, Linn y Amy: ¡¿QUE!? — **Exclamaron al unísono dos de ellos con molestia y una con impresión y vergüenza mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

**Rouge: Por fin algo interesante — **Rio mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

**Manic: Hmmm — **Pensó por un momento observando de pies a cabeza a la eriza, la loba y el azulado lo miraban intensamente con miradas asesinas que decían a gritos "Lo haces y te castro" **— De acuerdo — **Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y se levantaba caminado rumbo a Amy, Linn y Sonic quisieron pararle pero eran detenidos, la loba por Mary y Miri y el erizo por Sonia y Blaze que extrañamente encontró interesante la situacion.

**Sonic: ¡Sonia suéltame!**

**Sonia: ¡Ni hablar, es lo más emocionante que pasa aquí en todo el rato! — **Se excusó, halándolo de las púas, Manic se acercaba cada vez mas de forma sensual a Amy y justo cuando estuvo enfrente antes de poder decir palabra de rieron una descarga atontándolo por completo.

**Mary, Miri y Rouge: ¡¿Qué demonios!? **

**Mary: ¡Miranda! **

**Miri: ¡Yo no fui! — **Se defendió rápidamente **— ¡Ni si quiera tengo el control! **

**Mary: ¡Entonces quien…! — **Callo al girar su vista y ver que su primo volvía tranquilamente a su puesto lanzando hacia sus espaldas el control de electro-Shok, ante lo cual, todos miraban con caras asombradas.

**Miri: ¿Y eso que fue? — **Pregunto extrañada.

**Linn: ¡A lo que viene! — **Hablo rápido liberándose del agarre de sus amigas, mientras Amy lentamente se retiraba del set con miedo de que la loba la atacara.

**Mary: ¡Pero!**

**Linn: A lo que viene dije — **Dijo o más bien ordeno tomando la carta **— Sonia restriégale en la cara a Rouge que besaste a Knuckles una vez en la mejilla.**

**Sonia: ¡Ah sí! Ya se me había olvidado, aww es tan lindo recordarlo — **Decía la eriza fucsia en tono soñador a cada momento, irritando cada vez más y más a la murciélago Blanca.

**Blaze: Rouge contrólate — **Menciono algo alarmada viendo que su amiga ya estaba al punto de asesinar a Sonia.

**Rouge: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si estoy calmada — **Dijo entono "Tierno" apretando fuertemente los dientes viendo de forma asesina a la eriza, pero esta ni caso que hacía.

**Mary: ¡Jajajajajaja! — **Reía a mas no poder **— Ok, jaja, ok lo que viene — **Trato de calmase, pero cuando leyó el siguiente reto se espantó un poco **— Emm, Sonic… Si llegas a hacer esto… Corre por tu vida.**

**Sonic: ¿He?**

**Miri: Dale una bofetada a Blaze je..je.. — **Rio nerviosamente, pero eso ni se acercaba a como estaba el erizo, giro lentamente su vista topándose con la mirada asesina y psicópata que se posó en la gata, y el erizo podría jura que la vio rodeada de llamas y una vena roja y gigante al costado de su rostro.

**Sonic: ¡Ruleta! ¡RULETA! —** Suplico hacia las presentadoras quien al verle la carita no se pudieron negar.

**Mary: One-san ten los honores — **Índico la castaña halando una cuerda que colgaba del techo y haciendo que la corina que cubría la ruleta se lazara.

**Linn: Claro — **La loba se acercó y sin dudarla giro la ruleta con fuerza, duro unos momentos girando y girando hasta que se detuvo en el reto de Scourge "_Dale un beso en la boca a cualquier Chico/a que este presente (que el par de locas escoja si es necesario)"_

**Mary: Scourge eres un amor — **Dijo sarcásticamente a las cámaras con una vena roja sobresaliente al costado de su frente **— Sonic elije a alguien o lo aremos nosotras — **Amenazo, Sonic vio sus opciones eran Sonia, Rouge o Blaze, descarto a su hermana de inmediato y las otras dos chicas le decían con la mirada "ni te atrevas"**.**

**Miri: Ok, yo elijo, besa a Blaze — **Ordeno.

**Sonic: Pe-pero…**

**Linn: ¡Hazlo! — **Apresuro, el azulado sintiendo la presión, se movió rápidamente casi sin que nadie lo notara por su velocidad y le robo un beso rápido a la gata.

_(En la casa de Silver)_

El erizo miraba el programa tranquilamente y probó un sorbo de una bebida que traía aun con su vista fija en la TV hasta que las palabras "besa a Blaze" y la imagen del erizo con sus labios sobre los de la gata lo obligó a escupir el líquido que bebía.

**Silver: ¡SONIC ESTAS MUERTO!**

_(DE vuelta al Set XD)_

Blaze sonrojada, al darse cuanta le comenzó a lanzar llamaradas al erizo mientras este las esquivaba con agilidad pero miedo, todo el retro se largó a una distancia segura hasta que la rabieta de la gata paro y al final no ubo beso.

**Mary: Y yo soy la loca — **Comento una vez todos estuvieron calmados y pudo electrocutar tranquilamente a Sonic por no cumplir.

**Linn: ¡Callen las bocas todos que viene mi carta! — **Exclamo agitando en el aire una de las cartas y comenzando a leerla.

_**Verdades**_

_**Rouge: ¿Que amas Mas a Knukles o la Master Esmerald?**_

_**Blaze: Debes ser sincera con tus sentimientos por Silver osea ¿te gusta o no?**_

_**Manic: ¿Porque te gusta Tocar la batería?**_

_**Sonia: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir entre tu novio ese que no me recuerdo como se llama el señorito de alta sociedad o uno de los chicos del Team Sonic a cuál sería?**_

_**Sonic: ¿Que amas más correr o a Amy?**_

_**Retos**_

_**Rouge: Te reto a besar a Knuckles**_

_**Blaze: Te reto a prestarles las Sols Esmerald a Marine **_

_**Manic: Te reto a que me beses pero profundo y sexy mi futuro esposo *-* Y que nadie te pueda retar a besar otra chica *mirada acecina***_

_**Sonia: Te reto a cantar la canción de intro de Sonic Underground**_

_**Sonic: Te reto a no comer ni un solo Chilidogs mientras que los otros en el set lo comen.**_

**Mary: ¡Buenos retos! — **Exclamo entusiasmada mostrando el pulgar y riendo divertida **— Soldados vallan y busque a Knuckles de una vez plis — **Pidió a los soldados de la GUN que servían de guardias estos hicieron una señal militar y se retiraron.

**Linn: Gracias.**

**Miri: ¡Empecemos pos! — **Exclamo **— Rouge ya oíste la pregunta, ¿Knuckles o la Master Emerald?**

**Rouge: Hmmm… ambos — **Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**Mary: ¡Tay!**

**Tay: ¡MENTIRA! — **Exclamo casi de inmediato, a lo que Mary no dudo en electrocutar a la murciélago.

**Miri: Di la verdad plis — **Suspiro pesadamente.

**Rouge: ¡Agg! — **Se quejó **— ¡De cuerdo!... prefiero a Knuky — **Dijo ya molesta por la descarga y girando su vista, a la vez que recibiendo otra descarga, inmediatamente exijo una explicación con la mirada a la eriza castaña.

**Mary: No actuaste como Cream — **Se encogió de hombros.

**Tay: Esta vez sí es verdad — **Menciono sabiendo de ante mano que le preguntarían.

**Mary: ¡Yeyy!**

**Rouge: Solo porque me encanta verlo molestarlo — **Dijo rápidamente.

**Mary: Ajaaaaaa…Y a mí me encanta aguantar a mi primo cuando se vuelve loco jugando en el Xbox — **Pronuncio con obvio sarcasmo.

**Tay: No te quejes que eres igualita a mí — **Le corto sonriendo triunfante.

**Mary: ¡Yo no juego esas cosas llenas de sangre y tripas yo soy Kawai! — **Reclamo inflando las mejillas.

**Linn: ¡Como sea! Lo que sigue de mi carta… ¡Blaze! — **Llamo de la nada causando que la gata diera un pequeño salto en su asiento y crispara las orejas.

**Blaze: ¿Q-Que? **

**Linn, Mary y Miri: ¿Te gusta Silver sí o no? — **Preguntaron al unísono llenas de interés.

**Blaze: Y-Yo… — **Bacilo por un rato, no quería responder **— ¡E-Eso no les incumbe! — **Evadió.

**Miri: ¡Dinos! — **Exigió.

**Blaze: … — **La gata se negaba y ya cierta eriza estaba dejando salir su mal humor.

**Mary: ¡HABLA!**

**Blaze: ¡SI! ¡SI ME GUSTA! ¿¡FELICES!? — **Grito ya harta y muy sonrojada.

**Linn, Mary, y Miri: ¡SHIIIII! — **Gritaban felices.

_ (De nuevo en casa de Silver)_

El erizo un poco más calmo por la rabieta anterior, comía una botana y seguía relajándose con las estupideces del programa, probo de nuevo su bebida con la esperanza de no escupirla esta vez. Sin embargo, al escuchar:

"_**¿Te gusta Silver sí o no?"… **_

— _**¡SI! ¡SI ME GUSTA! ¿¡FELICES!?**_** — **De la impresión no pudo evitar escupir su bebida… de nuevo, y que un sonrojo se apoderara de su cara.

**Silver: ¿¡Q-Que!?**

_(Volviendo al Set... de nuevo ._.U)_

**Mary: ¡Muy bien lo que sigue! Manic ¿por qué te gusta tocar batería?**

**Manic: Hmm, desde pequeño siempre me gusto golpear cosas con mis baquetas y el ruido que hacía, y ya cuando empecé con mi batería no pude parar — **Respondió simplemente.

**Miri: Oki, bien… Sonia ¿si te dieran a elegir entre tu novio ese de la alta sociedad o uno de los chicos del Team cual preferirías? — **Pregunto curiosa.

**Sonia: ¿Novio? De hecho Bartleby es mi ex-novio, y preferiría a Knuckles mil veces — **Dijo sin vergüenza alguna cruzando sus brazos y causando que a Rouge le saliera una gran vena roja al costado de su frente.

**Sonic: Es mi impresión o aquí se puso tenso je-je — **Río nervioso.

**Mary: ¡Cállate que esta bueno el momento! — **Reprendió al azulado que se asustó un poco.

**Rouge: Hmp! — **Giro la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos **— ¿Que Knuky ya no te rechazo? — **Pregunto en tono molesto resaltando la última palabra, molestando obviamente a la eriza y como castigo una descarga por no estar cumpliendo su estúpido rto.

**Miri: ¡Bueno! Lo que sigue ya que Sonia contesto, emm — **Lee la carta **— ¡AWW! Sonic ¿Que amas más correr o Amy? — **Pregunto, el azulado se tensó case de inmediato mientras que la eriza fucsia y la murciélago se observaban retadoramente.

**Sonic: Pues… — **Vacilaba nerviosamente.

**Mary: ¡Hay por favor! después de haberla besado y toda la cosa ¿vas a negar que la amas?**

**Sonic: ¡N-No sé si la amo! — **Declaro sonrojado **— Si la quiero mucho pero en verdad no lo sé, así que, por el momento amo más correr — **Respondió desviando la vista de brazos cruzados.

**Mary: Wow…**

**Miri: ¡Tay!**

**Tay: ¡Es Verdad! — **Aviso.

**Mary: Pinche vida — **Grito en "modo emo" con aura deprimente por la respuesta **— ****Muy Bien… por fin a los retos... yeyy — **"Exclamo" en tono desanimado aun en su mundo de miseria por lo que todos la miraron con una gotita en la cien.

**Linn: ¡Yo los digo! — **Se apresuró a decir arrebatándole la carta a la castaña.

**Mary: ¡Hey! — **Se quejó esta.

**Linn: Muy bien donde esta Knuckles? — **Pregunto rápidamente.

**Rouge: ¿Para qué lo traen? — **Pregunto algo irritada disfrazando eso con un tono lindo ya que sabía que Sonia se emocionaría, cosa dicha y echa ya que la eriza sonreía viendo a todas partes buscando al guardián.

**Mary: Rouge debe besarlo — **Dijo de forma simple, cosa que le borro la sonrisa a la eriza fucsia y se le dibujo una amplia y complacida a la murciélago **— ¡Traigan a Knuckles de una vez pues! — **Exclamo puesto que el equidna aun no aparecía.

**Knuckles: Aquí — **Contesto de mala gana entrando al set, ya que había sido obligado por los soldados de la GUN a dejar su puesto junto a la Masterd Emerald.

**Miri: Bien Rouge debes… — **No culmino de decir ya que la murciélago sin pena alguna ya se había levantado, camino hacia donde Knuckles y sorprendiéndolo le tomo las mejillas y le planto un beso en los labios, luego de unos segundos se separó sonriendo.

**Rouge: Disfrútalo Knuky — **Hablo coquetamente dándose media vuelta y volviendo a su asiento dejando al pobre equidna más rojo de lo habitual y sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

**Linn: Okey, Blaze… debes prestarle las Sols Emeralds — **Tan solo inicio la oración y la gata ya estaba crispando las orejas y viendo a la loba como si estuviera loca **— A Marine.**

**Blaze: Jamás — **Contesto rápidamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro y en tono extrañamente calmado.

**Mary: Hmmm hay por favor solo es un tiempo.**

**Blaze: No puedo jugar con las Sols Emeralds.**

**Linn: ¿Tay haces el favor de mandarlas a Marine? — **Hablaba la loba con el erizo entregándole un gran maletín marrón que sabrá chaos donde lo saco.

**Tay: Y… ¿esto es? — **Preguntaba extrañado, la gata giro la vista y reconoció de inmediato el maletín.

**Blaze: ¡HEY! **

**Linn: Te recomiendo que corras — **Aviso prácticamente echando a patadas al pobre del set.

**Blaze: ¡BUELVE AQUÍ HIJO DE LA…! — **No se terminó de escuchar ya que Salió tras Tay, que despavorido corría por su vida.

**Linn: En lo que vuelven y posiblemente Tay sea sepultado vivo — **Se aclara la garganta **— ¡MANIC VEN AQUÍ! — **Solo un grito de lo más Fangirl, y se le aventó al erizo verde de púas alborotadas abrazándolo con suma fuerza, este solo la miraba impresionado, algo asustado y con rara de "WTF a esta que le dio"

**Mary: Manic tu reto es besarla, sin opción — **Rio divertida mientras miraba al par.

**Manic: No creo que… — **No termino de hablar, ya que fue besado de inmediatamente por la lobita, que sin dudas estaba disfrutando del momento, mientras que el erizo no le quedo de otra más que corresponder abrazándola de la cintura y apegándola un poco más, después de un par de minutos la loba se separó lentamente muy sonrojada, pero el erizo por su parte, sonrió un poco sonrojado y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la castaña, duraron unos poco segundos más hasta que Manic soltó por fin a la pobre Linn, que sonrojada salió corriendo a detrás Mary ocultándose tras esta y cubriendo su cara.

**Mary: ¡AWWW! — **Exclamo soltando un pequeña risa al final, por su parte Manic solo sonrió como idiota recostándose cómodamente en su asiento pensando cosas para +18 (?

**Sonic: Viejo, aun no quiero sobrinos — **Hablo en tono de gracia, haciendo reír como desquiciados a todos en el set.

**Sonia: ¡Yo sí! — **Brincaba feliz en su asiento, el erizo verde les lanzo a ambos un par de cojines que se encontraban en su asiento en la cara e ignoro completamente lo comentarios siguiendo en su mundo de felicidad.

**Mary: Hay por Chaos — **Reír sin parar mientras la loba aun trataba de bajar el inmenso sonrojo de sus mejillas **—Miri lee lo que sigue plis — **Pidió en tono de niña.

**Miri: Ok, Sonia Canta la canción de opening de Sonic Underground.**

**Sonia: De acuerdo — **Se encogió de hombros y se levantó caminando al frente de escenario, Miri fue tras el escenario e hizo sonar la canción, hasta que la eriza comenzó a cantar. (N/A: Imaginen voz de chica o busquen un cover XD)

_Triplets born, the throne awaits.  
A singer warns of a deadly fate.  
"Give up your children, separate.  
Bide your time, lie in wait!"_

_Sonic Underground, Sonic Underground_

_They made a vow, their mother will be found._

_The children grow to learn what's right._  
_Leaders of the freedom fight._  
_They seek their mother, she knows they do._  
_Is it time, if she only knew,_  
_Will the prophecy come true?_

_Sonic Underground, Sonic Underground_

_"I long for my children, but I have to wait._  
_To act too soon may seal their fate."_

_They made a vow, their mother will be found._  
_Sonic Underground!_

**Linn: ¡Genial! — **Exclamaba la loba aplaudiendo al igual que todos en el set.

**Sonia: Gracias — **Agradeció y fue directo a su asiento.

**Miri: El ultimo reto es…— **No pudo terminar de hablar ya que en el set entro bruscamente Blaze con su pelaje empapado, expresión de ira y cargando en sus brazos el maletín, detrás de ella, entro Tay con su pelaje más oscuro de lo normal y sus púas un tanto quemadas, con miedo en el rostro mantenía su distancia de la gata que fue directo a su asiento.

**Mary: ¿Chamuscaste a mi primo? — Pregunto con gracia.**

**Tay: No ¿Como crees? — Pregunto con obvio sarcasmo dejando salir una nube de humo negro salir de su boca al hablar, cosa que hizo reír aun mas a las tres presentadoras.**

**Miri: Lo que sea... ¡Traign un camión entero de chilidogs! — **Grito y de repente los soldados de G.U.N comenzaron a traer bandejas y bandejas de chilidogs, que inmediatamente le aguaron la boca a Sonic y Manic, pero la vez unos 6 de ellos comenzaron ata a su silla al erizo supersonico quien veía alterado todas partes.

**Sonic: ¡¿Pero que Demonios!? ¿Que les pasa? **

**Mary: Tu no puedes comer, es el reto — **Se encogió de hombro tomando no de los chilidogs que le ofrecieron y comenzando a comer con calma **— Genial tenia hambre — **Exclamo contenta, imitándola, todos tomaron uno y lo comieron tranquilamente salvo Manic que parecia una maquina comiendo acabándose una abadeja entera, claro que no le hace competencia a Sonic.

**Linn: Ok un camión fue demasiado, llevence lo que sobro ****— **Ordeno y los soldados hicieron un saludo militar obedeciendo a a orden dejando limpio todo en un instante, Sonic miraba llorando a mares sus "amados" chilidogs irse alejando lentamente.

**Sonic: ¡NOOO! ¡Mis amores! — **Gritaba al mero estilo melodrama.

**Miri: Controlate, es solo comida — **Trato de animarlo inútilmente, suspiro resignada simplemente prosiguió **— Y la ultima carta es de **_Sebas Creepy _**Y dice: **

_**Retos;  
Sonic: Canta una canción de cualquiera de tus videojuegos junto a Manic y Sonia (que María la escoja).  
Manic: Toca un instrumento relajante.  
Sonia: Ponte la ropa que escojan Sonic y Manic.  
Rouge: Dale una gema a cada persona en el set.  
Verdades:  
Rouge: Kcnuckles y la esmeralda maestra están en un acantilado, a cual salvarías?  
Blaze: Te atreverías a quemar hasta el último pelo de cada persona en el set?  
Sonic: Por qué tu, Tails o cualquier otro hombre del team Sonic nunca usan ropa? **_

**Mary: ¡Por fin me dejan elegir una faking canción! — **Se quejo ganándose una mirada de reproche de su compañera murciélago **— ¿Que? No lo eh echo en este cap y eso aburre, bueno pues... hmm — **Pensaba entre todas la opciones**— Haber una canción de los juegos... ¡ya se! Canta **_K__night of the wind_** — **Ordeno feliz a Sonic.

**Miri: ¡Shiiiii! Y Chicos ustedes hagan los coros supongo — **Le hablo a los menores..

**Manic: No ha problema — **Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

**Sonic: Pues vamos — **Los trillizos se levantaron fueron al centro en espera de que sonara la canción que no tardo.

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!_

_Hey all (hey all)_  
_Welcome to the greatest storm_  
_I know (I know)_  
_You have waited much to long_  
_And I (and I)_  
_I will be your shining star_  
_I'm here (I'm here)_  
_Here to conquer near and far_  
_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!_

_Hey all (hey all)_  
_Welcome to the greatest storm_  
_I know (I know)_  
_You have waited much to long_  
_And I (and I)_  
_I will be your shining star_  
_I'm here (I'm here)_  
_Here to conquer near and far_

_Like the sun, I run,_  
_Into the heat of day_  
_Like the night, I'll fight_  
_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage, I'll save_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and everyone_  
_'Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule_  
_By the sword_  
_Slashing through the every inch of the power_  
_The power in you_

_As I sit_  
_As I stand_  
_At the table I command_  
_My kingdom_

_I'm a knight of the wind_

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!_

_Hey all (hey all)_  
_Welcome to the end is near_  
_I know (I know)_  
_I will bring you pain and fear_

_On the ground, to the sky_  
_Faced with you and I_  
_In a flash, I'm gone_  
_Holding your crown high_  
_In a rage, I'll save_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and everyone_  
_'Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule_  
_By the sword_  
_Slashing through the every inch of the power_  
_The power in you_

_As I sit_  
_As I stand_  
_At the table I command_  
_My kingdom_

_I'm a knight of the wind_  
_The knight of the wind_  
_I'm the knight of the wind_

_Our castle is a massive force_  
_A stronghold of power_  
_My armor stays unbreakable_  
_In battle every hour_

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!_

_Like the sun, I run_  
_Into the heat of day_  
_Like the night, I'll fight_  
_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage, I'll save_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and every_  
_Each and everyone_  
_'Till this war is won_

_And I live to rule_  
_By the sword_  
_Slashing through the every inch of the power_  
_The power in you_

_As I sit_  
_Stand_  
_By the table I command_  
_My kingdom_

_I'm a knight of the wind_  
_The knight of the wind_

**Mary: ¡Genial! — **Exclamaba feliz al igual que su amiga y la lobita.

**Los 3: Gracias — **Dijeron a unisono y se fueron a sus sitios.

**Linn: Bien, como es la ultima cata y ya me canse, vamos rápido — **Aviso.

**Miri: Sonic, ve a los vestuarios a escojer algo que se deba poner Sonia, debe cambiarse con lo que tu elijas y anic, toca un instrumento relajante, no especifica cual así que meh — **Se encogió de hombros desinteresada, Sonia veía con horror como su hermano se dirigía tras el escenario con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Manic se posicionaba detrás de su batería que hizo aparecer con el collar que traía.

**Mary: ¿Desde cuando la batería es relajante? ****— **Preguntaba recordando las miles de baterías ruidosas de las bandas de rock, pop, k-pop etc.. que escuchaba.

**Manic: Sorprendete — **Hablo simplemente jugando un poco con la baqueta de su mano derecha y comenzaba a tocar los tambores ligeramente sorprendentemente logrando una melodia calmada.

**Miri: No pos wow — **Hablo escuchando tranquilamente la melodía al igual que todos, menos Linn quien mas se concentraba en el baterista que otra cosa, minutos después, salio Sonic con una sonrisa triunfante de detrás del escenario y se apresuro a su asiento.

**Sonic: Ya esta.**

**Mary: Sonia, plis ve a cambiarte y no me hagas electrocutarte — **Hablo apuntándola con el control pero aun embobada con la musica, esta trago grueso y con temor fue a ver que demonios era lo que e aguardaba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Linn y Blaze habían ido detrás de Sonia, un fuerte grito se escucho tras escenas interrumpiendo abruptamente la musica, varios minuto de ruidos extraños y algunos gritos, Sonic salio de detrás de escenas vestida con algún intento fallido de disfraz de payaso, ¿Por que d payaso? Por que la autora esta seca de ideas, como sea, con un tutu mal puesto y abultado, una peluca de afro inmerso y color arco-iris y toda la cara pintada ridículamente mal.

**Sonia: ¡Sonic! ¡Pobre de Amy por que cuando termine contigo no vas a poder darle hijos! ¡¿Me oíste!? — **Hablo extremadamente furiosa tratando de echarse encima de su hermano pero la gata y la lobita quienes prácticamente la metieron a jalones a ese horrible "traje" la detenían, Sonic reía a mas no poder al igual que todos los presentes.

**Mary: ¡Jajaja!¡Chaos mi estomago! ****— Reía** como loca junto a su amiga quein se apoyo en ella y ambas cayeron riendo.

**Miri: Bue-Bueno ya esta bien — **Suspiro ya calmada de un par de minutos de risa, la "payasa con problemas de moda" ignorando a duras penas las risas se largo a su asiento y las presentadoras retomaron su posición.

**Mary: Bueno bueno, amm, por fin le toca algo a Rouge después de un rato — **Río "inocentemente" la susodicha trago grueso nerviosa por el tonito de la eriza.

**Linn: Debes darnos una joya de tu colección a cada uno de los que estamos en el set — **Le informo a lo que la pobre casi se desmaya, de por si ya fue suficiente con el collar que le dio a Sonia, cuando estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque nervioso una de las presentadoras e le acerco.

**Miri: Calma calma, no te lo han dicho pero te las devolveremos todas al final del capitulo, es solo por asustar — **Le susurro guiñándole un ojo **— Pues yo quiero un collar, no me gustan los demás accesorios — **Hablo alto para disimular, la albina suspiro de alivio y agradeció mi veces a chaos y a Miranda, lentamente y aun con pesar fue entregándole una de sus joyas a todos, como un reloj de oro y diamante a Tay, un anillo con una gema azul Sonic, una cadena de plata con la letra M llena de cristales a Manic, una diadema de diamantes de muchos olores a Sonia, aretes de rubis a Blaze, una pulsera de oro blanco con una media luna a Linn, un pequeño collar de plata con una nota musical a Miri y por ultimo un prendedor para el cabello en forma de rosa con una joya lila para Maria.

**Mary: Aww gracias — **Decia mirando la hermosa pieza y colocándola en su cabello **— Bueño, solo restan las verdades y terminamos.**

**Miri: Pues rápido, quiero dormir ****— **Hablo con pereza.

**Mary: See y tu y yo tnemos que hablar de algunos temitas, ¡pero bueño! ****Kcnuckles y la esmeralda maestra están en un acantilado ¿A cual salvarías Rouge? Solo puede ser uno.**

**Rouge: Pues, esa bonita joya ya se ah roto muchas veces, si se rompe se puede unir, así que por lógica salvare a Knuky para que después la repare — **Respondió cortésmente y con tono calmado a pesar de tener un tic en el ojo derecho.

**Linn: ¿Por que carajos no solo dices que te gusta y ya? — **Pregunto exasperada a lo que la albina solo aparto el rostro y dejo escapar un "Hmmp" la loba rodó los ojos y siguió **— Como sea, Blaze, ¿Te atreverías a quemar hasta el último pelo de cada persona en este set?  
**

**Blaze: Solo si se atreven a tocar las Sols Emeralds, los dejare tal y como a ese erizo gris — **Contesto con cierto tono "sádico" y con aura oscura a su alrededor por lo que todos se espantaron.

**Mary: Siguiente pregunta, ¡Siguiente pregunta! — **Apresuro

**Miri: Sonic, ¿Por qué tu, Tails o cualquier otro hombre del team Sonic nunca usan ropa? **

**Sonic: Pues, no es muy necesaria que se diga, las chicas la usan solo por verse bien supongo, ellas también pueden ir sin ropa — **Contesto pensativo y se encogió de hombros.

**Mary: Supongo que nos gusta ir cubiertas — **Le reprocho **— Y, pues ¡Esto ha sido todo por esta ocasión!**

**Miri: Muchas gracias a nuestra invitada por ayudarnos hoy —** Agradeció y la lobita quien le regalo una sonrisa.

**Mary: ¡Veanos la próxima vez! Los concursantes seran Silver, Shadow, Amy, Tails y Espio.**

**Miri: ¡Bye!**

**Todos: Adios.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**PORFINNNNN! D': *le quita el polvo a todo aqui* 6 fakings meses (o mas) sin actualizar esto TTwTT lo siento! les daría mil excusas pero estoy literalmente jodida :'D necesito flojear (?**

**como sea, cosas importante acerca de las cartas, me piden mucho que traía mas personajes aparte de los que estan, asi que de ahora are votaciones, para el cap 6 ya serán los que anuncie, pero para el 7 ustedes decidan, los 5 mas votados estarán en el cap 7, preferiblemente 3 chicos y 2 chicas.**

**Chicos: 1) Sonic 2) Knuckles 3) Eggman 4) Vector 5) Charmy 6) Big XD**

**Chicas: 1) Cream 2) Sally 3) Fiona 4) Blaze 5) Mina 6) Sonia**

**Lo de 3 chicos 2 chicas es opcional, si quieren votar por 5 chicos aganlo sin ningún problema, hago este Fic para su disfrute, y si se les viene a la ente algún otro personaje voten por el sin importar que no este, y veré como le hago n.n**

**RECUERDEN, tienen que darme preguntas y retos para Silver Shadow Tails Amy y Espio, si quieren incluir en sus retos algún otro personaje, aganlo no es que me este quejando XD sho lo hago como hice con amy hoy ouo lamento si no puedo poner todas las cartas, pero hoy supere las 8000 palabras y wow :C **

**Si es que alguien después todo este tiempo quiere seguir leyendo esto x,D *se va a chillar* porfi dejenme review, y no solo para retos diganme que les pereció carajo TTnTT y si hay errores perdón, pero me vale un soberano pepino por que esta weada esta muy largo DX**

_ATT: Mary Violet. Bye Bye :'3_


End file.
